Un nuevo comienzo
by Peetasunset96
Summary: Katniss Everdeen era una chica común con una vida común, hasta que un día su novio la dejó,perdió su trabajo y su casa. Cuando decidió volverse a enfrentar al mundo no esperaba tener que lidiar con el egocéntrico Peeta Mellark. Pero no sabía que aquel cambio que tan mal empezó le deparaba muchas sorpresas...
1. Chapter 1

Katniss Everdeen se miró en el espejo mientras terminaba de recogerse el pelo en su habitual trenza. "Hoy es tu día" Se dijo a si misma; llevaba los vaqueros mas estilosos que Annie le había obligado a comprar y su blusa negra todo con unos elegantes tacones a juego. Sí, definitivamente ese era su día, hoy sería mejor que ayer pero no mejor que mañana, su vida iba a continuar.

A comienzos de ese mismo mes todo lo que conocía se había ido por el desagüe.

Su novio, Gale, con el que llevaba desde la universidad, y del cual estaba profundamente enamorada, la dejó "_Entiéndeme Catnip, me he enamorado" _ Una lágrima silenciosa cayó por su mejilla ¿y todos esos años con ella? ¿No estaba enamorado?

Un hijo de puta, eso es lo que era según Annie, y Annie era su mejor amiga, así que si ella lo decía no lo pondría en duda, Gale era pasado, un lejano y penoso pasado que no quería de vuelta. O eso se repetía

Tan solo unos días después la echaron del trabajo, pero como Johanna había dicho, no había estudiado 4 años Historia y hecho un máster brillante para trabajar como una simple camarera, no era para ella, era degradante y patético. Así que daba igual, se decía. Pero ese patético trabajo pagaba su casa

Para colmo, el alquiler del piso donde vivía vencía en aquellas fechas, y al no poder presentar ante el casero un sueldo fijo, este, sin importarle los 7 años que llevaba viviendo en el pequeño apartamento sin retrasarse ni un solo mes del pago, la echó a la calle en cuestión de dos días. Pero su roñoso y viejo apartamento en Queens no daba para tanto, ya era hora de mejorar- según sus amigas- aunque es difícil mejorar si no tienes dinero para pagar la mejora….

Así que al final del mes se vió a si misma sin novio, sin trabajo y sin ningún lugar donde vivir. Decir que lo pasó mal es poco, ¿Qué opciones le quedaban? ¿Regresar a su casa y admitir ante Haymitch y Renné que tenían razón, que por muy bonito que fuera la historia no daba para vivir y Nueva York no era el sitio para alguien como ella? Estuvo tentada, pero su orgullo y sobretodo sus amigas se lo impidieron "_No Katty, no voy a permitir que vuelvas humillada, fuiste la primera de tu curso en toda la carrera, y has trabajado mucho, saldrás adelante, confía en ti" _Y así fue como un mes después se veía a sí misma en el espejo del pequeño estudio de Annie, en el cual se había instalado gracias a la amabilidad de su mejor amiga, convenciéndose de que un día brillante le esperaba por delante.

-¿Estás lista cielo?

-Estoy lista.- Había pasado todo el mes compadeciéndose de si misma y tomando chocolate en altas cantidades (amablemente proporcionadas por sus amigas) pero ya era hora de levantarse de nuevo y salir a enfrentarse al mundo

-Me alegro, estoy segura de que triunfarás en Mellark's Corporation .- Dijo Annie, que la había ayudado a repasar sus opciones cuando se quedó sin trabajo, Mellark's Corporation era una famosa productora que realizaba spots publicitarios, series muy bien acogidas por el público y películas. En muchas de ellas se pedía a graduados en medicina, historia, criminología… ayuda en lo referido a la ambientación y los temas que se trataban en sus series. Era ahí donde se requería la ayuda de Katniss u otros tantos como ella. Por suerte a los pocos días de haber echado su brillante aunque no muy valorado currículum, la habían llamado para realizar una entrevista de trabajo.

-Bueno… no es el trabajo soñado pero…

-Katty, ¿qué hemos dicho de esa actitud tan negativa? Es divertido, ¡conocerás a muchos actores famosos y quizás me puedas presentar a alguno!- hiperventiló la pequeña Annie llena de emoción, lo que daría ella por tener si quiera una entrevista en una productora tan importante

-Claro Annie, en cuanto conozca a Finnick Odair te lo presento – bromeó la morena mientras se burlaba de la obsesión infantil que sentía la "enana" por el guapísimo actor y modelo del momento

-Oh dios, Kat, ¿harías eso por mí? Te daré lo que quieras de verdad, lo que sea. Prometo comprarte una cama decente para que duermas en algo mejor que mi sofá

-Tierra llamando a Annie, ¿cómo iba a conocer a Finnick? No seas tonta, no creo ni que me den el trabajo- suspiró ella desanimada, seguro que había otras mil chicas mas guapas y capacitadas que ella para ocupar el puesto

-Mira, no me lo estás poniendo fácil Katty, o dejas de ser negativa y me presentas a mi Fin o me quitó el tacón y te lo tiró a la cabeza- El silencio se hizo en la habitación por unos instantes …..

-An…

-¿Sí?

-Vas descalza.- Y así entre carcajadas Katniss vio que el día al menos empezaba un poquito bien.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Señorita Everdeen?- Katniss se levantó rápidamente mirando a la secretaria que la acababa de llamar

-Soy yo-esperaba que no se notara lo nerviosa que estaba, cuando llegó ya había allí otras diez chicas, impecablemente vestidas y con pinta muy profesional-seguro que tenían más experiencia que servir copas a media noche en el bar de un hotel. De modo que el buen humor que había ganado esa mañana se esfumó de golpe, siendo sustituido por una inmensa desolación.

-Puede pasar, la segunda puerta a la derecha, suerte.- Le deseo la secretaria, también impecablemente vestida y la sonrió con amabilidad.

-Gracias, la voy a necesitar- dijo en bajito para sí misma.

-Buenos días señorita Everdeen, tome asiento por favor.- Katniss se acercó con paso firme a la amplia mesa de cristal que presidía el elegante despacho de Seneca Crane, el jefe de recursos humanos de Mellark's Corporation

-Gracias señor Crane

-No hay de qué.- Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa evaluadora mientras la joven le estrechaba la mano.- Bien, veamos, licenciada en historia por la universidad de Harvard- dijo el hombre alzando las cejas- mejor nota de su promoción, y un trabajo de fin de carrera excelente. Recomendaciones de 4 profesores, y del director del departamento de la universidad. Voluntariado en tareas de excavación en los cinco continentes. Idiomas: Latín, griego, francés y un español básico…- Katniss oía todos aquellos logros de lejos, había ido ya a varias entrevistas, todos quedaban sorprendidos pero nadie la contrataba.- Bueno señorita Everdeen, debo reconocer que estoy sorprendido, no se ven currículos tan brillantes todos los días

-Muchas gracias señor Crane

-No tiene por qué darlas, es la realidad. En principio no tendría ningún problema en contratarla- los ojos de la joven se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa mientras ella trataba de controlar su evidente emoción- de no ser por su falta de experiencia en el sector. – Ah, vale ya lo entendía, era lo mismo de siempre: todo perfecto blablablá pero blablablaba no la contratamos. No debería haberse hecho ilusiones.-Dígame señorita Everdeen, ¿Cómo es que una licenciada tan brillante no ha trabajado más que en excavaciones de forma voluntaria?

-Bueno yo….- se aliso la chaqueta y puso su mejor sonrisa- es difícil encontrar trabajo en este campo, las excavaciones son mi sueño, pero hay muy pocas vacantes remuneradas, y no provengo de una familia tan rica como para que puedan mantenerme mientras trabajo gratis hasta que me den una de ellas. De modo que solo he podido trabajar allí en verano, bajo mis ahorros. Aunque si usted observa también tengo un par de recomendaciones de mis jefes de proyecto y…

-Lo he visto señorita, gracias- El tono cortante del directivo la hizo estremecerse en su asiento mientras se mordía la lengua- Está bien, mire, sus notas y conocimientos dan más que de sobra para este puesto, es tan solo asesoramiento, no realidad pura, solo una serie. Creo que es usted más que capaz de llevar el puesto, no es necesario que haya trabajado tanto en su campo, ya que nosotros "volveremos" al pasado no investigaremos las ruinas del pasado con nuestras series, no quiero ver una excavación, quiero que me cuente lo que ocurrió allí ¿Sería usted capaz?  
-Yo… sí señor.

- Muy bien, puede venir mañana a las 12, tendremos la entrevista final con el resto de seleccionados, y si todo va bien, la semana que viene Mellark's Corporation podrá contar con usted de ahora en adelante. Hasta mañana señorita Everdeen.

-Muchas gracias señor Crane, gracias de verdad yo…gracias.- Se levantó de la silla y le estrecho la mano mientras trataba de controlar su emoción. Ella, Katniss Everdeen, la normal y aburrida Katniss Everdeen tendría una entrevista mañana. Y si todo iba bien pronto estaría trabajando en una de las compañías más grandes de todo Estados Unidos, en un trabajo que tenía bastante que ver con sus estudios…. ¡El día no podía ir mejor! Annie y Johanna tenían razón, todo era cuestión de optimismo, profesionalidad y confianza.

Mientras tanto en el aparcamiento de ese mismo edificio un joven rubio y de impresionantes ojos azules miraba al guardia de seguridad con un profundo odio:

-A ver "amigo" ya le he dicho que no necesito autorización para pasar soy Peeta MELLARK, si MELLARK, ya sabe, el nombre de esta compañía.

-Me alegro señor Mellark, pero si no me aporta una autorización que le permita pasar o un carnet de identidad para verificarlo sintiéndolo mucho no voy a poder dejarle entrar a las instalaciones, son privadas.- Peeta bufó pasándose la mano por la cara exasperado, ¿quién se creía ese imbécil? ¡Él era el dueño de las instalaciones!, bueno su padre, pero venía a ser lo mismo…

- Son mis instalaciones privadas, y ahora déjeme pasar si no quiere que le despidan antes de que pueda decir lo siento- era un mal día para haberse olvidado la documentación en casa y para que el viejo Josh se hubiese jubilado ofreciendo su puesto a aquel cateto

-No sin autorización señor.- Fue entonces cuando el joven vio a la chica que salía por la puerta principal de su compañía. Era delgada, demasiado para su gusto, como si un poco de viento pudiera llevársela volando, alta, aunque era cierto que a ello contribuían los enormes tacones que vestía, sin ellos probablemente fuera media cabeza más baja que él. Su pelo, recogido en una trenza era largo y castaño y su piel blanca. Iba bien vestida, pero no tanto como para trabajar allí- pensó el- Se quedó un par de minutos observándola mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida en la que el estaba anclado, era guapa, pero no sorprendente, bastante normal. Quizás aquella chiquilla le pudiera hacer un favor.

-¡Eh tú!- la llamó , ella apartó la vista de unos papeles para mirarle sorprendida – si, si tú – le dijo al ver que la chica buscaba a sus lados otras personas que pudieran ser destinatarias de aquella llamada

-¿Me llamas a mí?- Le preguntó en una voz dulce y tímida mientras se acercaba.

-Pues claro a quién si no.- le tenía que haber tocado la chica más simple de todo el edificio.- me tienes que hacer un favor- ella levantó las cejas por la sorpresa. De cerca podía ver sus ojos, eran grises, brillantes, preciosos….¿Pero qué decía? A él le iban los ojos azules acompañados por mujeres curvilíneas y de pelo rubio, no chiquillas delgadas y tímidas.

-Hum… ¿un favor?

-Sí, ¿eres rápida para pillar las cosas eh?-dijo cortante- verás tienes que volver a entrar y decirle a Octavia, la secretaria de la entrada que le diga a este idiota que me deje pasar de una maldita vez para que pueda ver a mi padre.

-Eh… yo

-¿Tú qué? Vamos, vuela, ¿no me has oído? Ve a decírselo ya.- El gesto de la chica se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto mientras le miraba con asco

-Oye, no sé quién te has creído que eres, pero no puedes hablarme con esa falta de respeto, ni a mí ni a nadie.

-¿Qué no puedo…? Pero a ver niña ¿tú sabes quién soy?

- No me llames niña imbécil, no sé quién eres ni me interesa, no eres nadie para darme ordenes.- él se adelantó mientras la cogía por el brazo exasperado por su falta de respeto

- Yo soy Peeta Mellark, el dueño de todo esto ¿Entiendes?- dijo sujetándola fuertemente

-Me haces daño suéltame imbécil- en lugar de ello el muchacho la agarró más fuerte

-Si quieres que te suelte y que no le hable a mi padre sobre tu falta de obediencia más te vale ir corriendo a hacer lo que te he dicho, y estar agradecida, no todos los días tienes el honor de hablar con Peeta Mellark- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante a más no poder mientras ella le miraba primero incrédula y luego enfadada.

-Señorita… ¿necesita ayuda?- pregunto el guardia desde su puesto

-No gracias, me basto y me sobro con "Peeta Mellark"- y nada más decir esto le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna.

-AAAH que haces idiota soy Peeta Mellark mi padre….- el chillo cayó al suelo retorciéndose del dolor mientras ella se liberaba de él y le miraba con superioridad.

-Pues yo soy Katniss Everdeen, y no soporto que me amenacen, agredan o griten así que la próxima vez pide las cosas por favor si no quieres ganarte otra.- Y le sonrió perversamente mientras se marchaba a buen paso. Vamos por dios, ¿quién se creía aquel idiota con delirios de grandeza? Todos sabían que Peeta Mellark era el dueño de la compañía, y tenía más de sesenta años, mientras que aquel iluso no rozaba los 25. Siguió andando feliz por haberle dado su merecido al guapito mientras pensaba que aquello no podía enturbiar su día, seguía siendo un día perfecto. Optimismo, confianza y positividad.


	3. Chapter 3

Esa tarde Annie, Johanna y Katniss salieron a celebrar el éxito de la última a un conocido bar de la zona

-Chicas de todas maneras ya os he dicho que no me han dado el puesto aún

-Tú lo has dicho Kat, aún- Johanna estaba segura de que se lo darían, ¿quién mejor que ella, que era prácticamente perfecta académicamente hablando?

- Eso Kat, te lo darán y cuando te lo den nos invitarás a una magnífica cena con Finnick Odair.- las chicas rodaron los ojos, siempre igual, la hiperactiva y "loca" Annie soñando despierta.

Desde que se habían conocido en el jardín de infancia Annie había sido así, primero se enamoró de su compañero de clase Sam, después de un niño dos años mayor que ella, Ben, y en el instituto llegó a sentir un loco amor por su profesor de matemáticas. Suspendió la asignatura, aunque ella siempre argumentó que era por falta de tiempo para estudiar Katniss sabía que era por no prestar atención y planear su boda con el profe.

Tras el instituto la pequeña Annie se había sentido fuera de lugar, Katniss entró en la universidad, y todos sus viejos amigos se fueron del pequeño Portbeach, el pueblo donde vivían, quedándose sola y sin tener idea de qué hacer, ella solo amaba una cosa, nadar, pero aquello quedaba fuera de sus posibilidades no era tan buena como para vivir de ello. Por suerte para ella su madre, que se había separado de su padre hacía 3 años dejándola con él, le invitó a pasar una temporada con ella en su ático del Capitolio. Así que hizo las maletas y sin mirar atrás se fue a la gran ciudad. Allí descubrió su verdadera pasión: la moda. Hizo un curso de diseño de moda y logró entrar a trabajar en un pequeño teatro encargada de la sección de vestuario. Desde entonces llevaba trabajando en varios teatros y empresas.

Un año después de lograr su primer trabajo había decidido mudarse, a pesar de querer mucho a su madre tenían muchas diferencias y contemplar la numerosa lista de novios, amantes y rollos de ella que pasaban por la casa no era algo que le entusiasmara precisamente. Así fue como conoció a Johanna una joven sarcástica y orgullosa que trabajaba como arquitecta en una pequeña empresa. Esta también buscaba piso y al ver sus reducidos salarios y el alto coste de las casas decidieron mudarse juntas. Cuando Katniss llegó a la ciudad fue un momento de tensión en su amistad debido a la confianza que tenía Annie con aquella extraña para ella. Pero pronto vieron lo parecidas que eran y sus caracteres en vez de chocar como era de esperar se complementaron bien. Así Ann fue la loca feliz y descontrolada, Johanna la sarcástica, orgullosa y gruñona , y Kat la tenaz, desconfiada y tímida.

-No la hagas caso Kat, cuando te lo den, ya saldremos a celebrarlo por nuestra cuenta sin locas de por medio- Dijo Johanna mirando a Annie con burla.

- Ah no, no, que tu y Greg seáis felices no significa que no podamos las demás ligar con los tíos buenos que Kat va a conocer.

-Pero vamos a ver Annie si Finnick Odair ni siquiera trabaja en una serie que dirija Mellark's Corporation ¿cómo le va a conocer?

-Pues ya trabajará, Kat ¿verdad que sí?

-Eh….Ann yo…

-Sin peros, ya veréis como le conoce.- Y así pasaron la tarde entre las locuras de Annie y los sarcásticos comentarios de Johanna mientras Kat se reía.

-Señor Mellark, su hijo quiere verle.

-Dile que espere

-Señor, dice que es importante- Plutarch Mellark levantó la mirada enfadado

-He dicho que espere, si no es capaz de hacerlo dile que se largue.- Effie Trinket salió a paso apresurado del despacho para encontrarse con el joven de ojos azules y rostro cabreado que la miraba expectante.

-Peeta…..

-No quiere verme verdad

-Solo dice que esperes un rato, ya sabes que dirigir todo esto es muy difícil Peeta y no puede estar todo el día parando de trabajar porque no llegaría a nada, así que…

-Pasa de mí y de mi cara dilo claro joder- la asistente de su padre le miró con desaprobación

-Esas formas jovencito, que no pueda atenderte no te da derecho a hablarme así- Peeta se disculpó de mala gana, pero debía reconocer que tenía razón, no podía tratarla así, Effie era como su madre, se había ocupado de él cuando su ella le había abandonado, y su padre tenía demasiado trabajo. Por ello siempre se lo agradecería.-Vuelve mañana Peeta, seguro que tiene un poco de tiempo para ti.

-Ya seguro- bufó él.

-Te aseguro que lo tendrá, y si no ya me encargaré yo, al fin y al cabo yo llevo su agenda ¿no?-dijo guiñando un ojo al joven.

-Gracias Eff eres un amor.

-De nada pero prométeme que te olvidarás de las malas formas y serás educado ¿vale? Mañana será un día muy muy importante.

-Prometido Effie. Me tengo que ir.- Dijo mirando el reloj, ya llegaba tarde, le había prometido a Glimmer que comerían juntos. Salió a toda prisa del edificio, aún enfadado, le parecía increíble que aquel día fuera tan mal. Primero el idiota del guardia, luego la repelente enana que parecía inofensiva y le había dejando llorando por los suelos- ya se vengaría de eso seguro- y para colmo cuando animada por el estruendo Octavia había salido a comprobar que pasaba y le habían dejado entrar por fin su padre no quiso recibirle. –"es un egocéntrico".- pensó para sí mismo-·"sería mejor que no le dijera nada y se fastidiara, perdería un montón de audiencia"- pero sabía que no lo haría. Finnick, a quien había conocido gracias a su último ligue antes de Glimmer, había comentado que si hablara con su padre por si podía encontrar entre sus series o películas un papel que pudiera permitirle trabajar en la ciudad durante al menos un año le haría un gran favor que nunca olvidaría. Y aquella era una comisión que Peeta no quería desaprovechar. Un actor como él se pasaba viajando de rodaje en rodaje, pero, por motivos personales Finnick necesitaba establecerse en la ciudad durante un tiempo y además necesitaba dinero, mucho dinero, según le dijo a Peeta. Así que él se ofreció a patrocinarle ante su padre, y aquello era lo que habría hecho esa mañana de no ser porque parecía que el guardia, la niñita y su propio padre se lo habían hecho imposible. Pufff encima de que le iba a hacer un favor…. Era el maldito Odair, todo lo que llevara su nombre o su cara se vendería tan pronto como se ofreciera.

Mientras pensaba aquello tomó un taxi para reunirse con Glimmer en el Quemadero, un estiloso restaurante.

-¡Peetty cariño!- Se acercó a la mesa donde ya se había acomodado su novia. Era rubia alta y con un cuerpo de escándalo, justo como a él le gustaban.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así Glim

-Lo siento cielo. Me muero de hambre ¿pedimos ya?

-Claro – y así empezó otra aburrida charla sobre personas a las que debía conocer, estrenos a los que tenían que ir y vestidos que tenía que acompañarla a probarse- y que pagaría él por supuesto- ¡Y Clove me ha dicho que hemos sido seleccionados como la mejor pareja del año por la revista Sinsajo!- la rubia estaba emocionadísima mientras le contaba aquello y sugería "sutilmente" que ahora que se les reconocía como la mejor pareja de Panem deberían dar un paso más en su relación.

-Por enésima vez Glim no quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo

-Vamos Peeta no te pongas así, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada…solo es un mal día ¿vale? Déjalo para otro momento.-La comida transcurrió sin más incidentes, hasta que se despidieron amorosamente y el chico se fue a su casa. Definitivamente aquel había sido un día horrible, totalmente horrible.


	4. Chapter 4

Johanna miró su armario por décima vez, buscando algo que pudiera prestarle a Katniss

-Lo siento cariño, pero no creo que te valga nada de mi ropa, estoy más gorda que tú.

-¿Nada?, ¿y qué debo ponerme? Ya he ido con lo más elegante que tenía, bueno tengo vestidos, pero son de fiesta no de reunión sofisticada- Dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Mira a ver en el de Annie.-Dijo con una risita

-Claro, ¿cómo no se me ha ocurrido? Con la talla que tiene esa enana solo puede prestarle la ropa a mi hermana pequeña-Ambas rieron juntas.

-¿Qué tal está Prim por cierto?-Preguntó su amiga mientras cerraba el armario.

-Bueno, no está mal, aunque esta demasiado agobiada con los exámenes, ya sabes medicina tiene una nota alta en la universidad, y dice que no consentirá ir a una mala universidad por vaguería.

-Entonces se parece a ti- sonrió pensando que no se parecían en nada, Prim era trabajadora, como ella, pero también era inteligente había escogido una carrera con salidas y mucho trabajo en vez de dejarse llevar por sus locos sueños como ella había hecho.

-Si tú lo dices….- Suspiró mientras se tiraba en la cama- ¿qué hago Jo? No puedo aparecer con la ropa que he llevado hoy e ir menos formal sería una locura deberías haber visto como me miraban hoy el resto de chicas, y eso que iba arreglada….

-¡Eh! Ni se te ocurra empezar a preocuparte por eso ¿vale? Algo haremos de eso estoy segura. A ver ¿cuánto dinero te queda en la cuenta?

-¿Sin contar con el que me dieron mis padres y me hice la firme promesa de no utilizar para demostrarles que era capaz de conseguir mis sueños?-Suspiró ella mientras su amiga asentía- 50 dólares y 33 centavos exactos- conocía aquella cantidad tan bien que habría podido responder a la pregunta incluso dormida. Johanna puso cara de dolor, ninguna de ellas tenía demasiado dinero, y menos a final de mes como estaban ahora, pero desde luego todas superaban por mucho a Katniss en aquel momento.- ¿Qué hago Johanna?

-Te diré lo que va a pasar Kat, nos vamos de compras

-Johanna te acabo de decir que no tengo dinero, no podría comprarme un traje decente con esa cantidad ni en sueños, y además prefiero guardarlo para un imprevisto….

-Y te he escuchado, por eso te voy a hacer un regalo de Navidad anticipado.- Dijo al saber que su amiga no aceptaría el dinero sin discutir

-No, en serio no, te lo agradezco muchísimo, pero no. Ya me hicisteis un regalo de Navidad anticipado, Ann y tú al dejarme quedarme aquí sin pedirme nada a cambio- replicó avergonzada Kat

-Eso es amistad, no un regalo.- Kat negó con la cabeza, sus amigas no la habían pedido dinero por la comida, ni por la luz, ni el agua, y ellas tampoco estaban para tirar el dinero. No podía permitirle a Johanna que gastara más dinero en ella.-Está bien pues por tu cumple es en dos semanas, y no pretendas que no te compremos nada por tu cumple porque cielo de esa no te libras. Además me han dado un adelanto por el nuevo edificio que me han encargado, y si todo va bien puede que me cojan en la Cornucopia.- La Cornucopia era una famosa firma de arquitectura que se encargaba de la construcción de los edificios más estilosos, lujosos e importantes de toda la ciudad. Cualquier persona que trabajara allí tenía asegurada su carrera como arquitecto o decorador de interiores. Era el sueño de Johanna desde antes de que pudiera si quiera imaginar trabajar en ello.

-¿QUÉ? ¡La cornucopia! ¡oh dios mío eso es increíble Johanna! ¿cómo es que no me lo habías dicho antes?- la morena se tocó el pelo un poco incomoda

-Kat, cielo no te sientas mal, pero si te lo he contado

-¿qué? No, no no, me acordaría estoy segura.

-Cariño, estabas demasiado triste y preocupada por lo del trabajo, el piso….Gale…- oír su nombre fue como si volvieran a clavarle el puñal que había sentido cuando él le dejó…. Le había querido tanto. Y que le dejara por una rubia de metro ochenta y pechos grandes no podía ser más humillante, no solo porque la dejaran por una Barbie sino también porque implicaba que había estado saliendo 5 años con un tío que ni siquiera tenía decencia o principios morales, era una vergüenza para si misma.-Así que no debiste prestarme mucha atención, pero tranquila es normal yo lo entiendo, no te preocupes, además ni siquiera es oficial solo dijeron que estarían realmente pendientes de este proyecto pero nada más. En serio no te sientas culpable Kat, es normal tu ya tenías bastante.- Pero por mucho que lo intentara no quitaba como se sentía, ella había ignorado una noticia tan importante para su amiga cuando ella y Annie no habían hecho otra cosa que preocuparse por su bienestar.

-Dios Johanna lo siento de verdad lo siento- sollozó- ¿Ves como no me merezco ni siquiera un regalo de cumpleaños? Es increíble que no me acordara….

-Sin más lloros, es una buena noticia, y punto. Te voy a regalar un precioso traje, irás guapísima y profesional, les sorprenderás, conseguirás el trabajo y ya me regalarás a mi algo cuando sea arquitecta de la Cornucopia ¿vale?- Kat sonrió entre lágrimas dando gracias al cielo por sus amigas.- Aunque quizás sería una buena idea pedirle a Annie que nos acompañe en las compras….- Antes de que pudiera decir nada la cabeza de la alegre chica asomó por la puerta

-¿He oído compras?- Soltó sonriendo mientras sus amigas reían. Annie estaba loca por las compras y la moda, como demostraba su carrera. Johanna y Kat por su parte, aunque amaban la ropa bonita y jamás rechazarían una tarde sin límite de gasto en ropa, no sabían combinar con tanto arte como ella y no les apasionaba repetir esa tarde una y otra y otra vez, sobre todo si sí tenían un límite de gasto. No sabían dónde comprar más barato, ni que colores utilizar para dar determinadas impresiones, y por supuesto no sabía por qué llevar una prenda de seda original era tan importante para Annie cuando podía comprar una de imitación a mitad de precio.

-Has oído bien enana hiperactiva, vamos a vestirnos y salimos a la misión especial de buscar ropa adecuada para la entrevista de Kat.- Así las tres chicas se apresuraron, tenían 3 horas y una misión: el traje perfecto.

Dos horas cincuenta y cuatro minutos y veinte segundos después Katniss estaba a punto de darse por vencida. Definitivamente no había nada, nada barato, nada bonito y desde luego nada elegante. Iba a fracasar estaba segura.

-¿Y este?- preguntó Johanna enseñándole un traje rosa de chaqueta y pantalón

-Es bonito pero no vale 200 dólares, soy capaz de coserte el traje a mano por ese precio.- respondió Katniss- ¿Dónde se habrá metido la enana? Se suponía que venía para ayudar, y va y desaparece entre las tiendas, seguro que está mirando bolsos como siempre en vez de ayudar a las realmente necesitadas- Johanna negó con la cabeza dando la razón a su amiga.

-En fin sigamos buscando, aún quedan 6 minutos para que el centro comercial cierre, ¿quién sabe? Quizás aún haya suerte- Miraron y miraron, pero seis minutos después seguían en la misma situación, con la diferencia de que una dependienta les aviso amablemente que debían ir saliendo, pues el centro cerraría en breves instantes.

-No lo puedo creer tres horas y ni un traje decente, no creo que sea capaz de ir mañana a la entrevista con vaqueros y una camiseta, quizás debería renunciar al puesto, total no me van a coger con esas pintas.- Johanna se sentía desanimada, por mucho que intentara negarlo era cierto, si iba así estaría fuera de cualquier competencia, no tendría posibilidades.

-No, cogeremos algo de mi ropa una blusa y unos pantalones de traje te meteremos los pantalones un poco para que no te queden tan grandes y la blusa…. Podemos hacer un poco de magia con un costurero ya lo verás en serio Kat vas a estar genial.

-¿y para qué iba a querer ir con una blusa y unos pantalones corrientes si tiene un Channel ideal para ponerse?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Ambas amigas se giraron para ver a una sonriente Annie que llevaba tantas bolsas que solo podían distinguirle la cara.

-¿Annie?¿Donde narices has estado?¿qué son esas bolsas?¿y cómo es eso de que tengo un channel? – Preguntó Katniss mientras la ayudaba a sujetar las bolsas y meterlas en su viejo monovolumen.

-A casa, corriendo, tienes que probarte un montón de cosas- las chicas iban a replicar pero Annie les lanzó una mirada de odio- No quiero ni una queja llevo toda la tarde trabajando para que estés perfecta así que al coche calladitas y a conducir, en diez minutos os enseño todo.- Con una sonrisa en los labios se metió en el coche mientras sus amigas se miraban extrañadas y obedecían sus órdenes.

-¡oh dios mío! ¡Santo cielo! ¿ES… es un….?

-Un maravilloso traje para ti con tacones a juego y complementos, no me des las gracias- Katniss miraba a Annie y a su perfecto conjunto alternativamente sin poder creérselo.

-¿Cómo?

-Sabiendo comprar Katty, sabiendo comprar

-Te diría que no me llames así pero estoy demasiado ocupada mirando mi traje nuevo.- Así mientras se probaba su maravilloso conjunto y se sonreía confiada a su doble del espejo estuvo segura de que conseguiría aquel trabajo.

Gracias a todos por leer y gracias a Aguus la Ruuda por su comentario, actualizaré lo más pronto posible espero que sigas leyendo y muchas gracias por los ánimos :D


	5. Chapter 5

Aquella mañana de primavera había un gran revuelo en el pequeño piso de "Fire Street"

Y cuando les hables mírales con seguridad, como si ya tuvieras asegurado el puesto, pero sin arrogancia, no les gustaría- recomendó Johanna mientras la retocaba el pelo

Y no se te olvide sonreír, tienes que sonreír mucho, como si estuvieses…..

Hiperactiva como ella. – dijo Johanna burlándose de Annie

SÍ, exacto- A la pequeña Annie lejos de ofenderla la pareció un maravilloso cumplido- No te preocupes Kat lo conseguirás ¿a qué hora quedamos para celebrarlo?- Katniss las miraba un tanto agobiada mientras se repetía "Confianza, optimismo y positividad" e intentaba recordar cómo se respiraba sin hiperventilar.

Ya os llamaré si lo consigo….

No suelen avisar hasta pasados unos días así que no te agobies ¿Vale?- Ella asintió mientras cogía su maletín y forzaba una sonrisa nerviosa mirando a sus amigas

Vale, chicas gracias por todo, pero me voy, no quiero llegar tarde.- Ambas la sonrieron y la repitieron varias veces lo seguras que estaban de su capacidad para conseguir el trabajo.

-Buenos días, tenía una reunión con Séneca Crane.

- Por supuesto, ¿es usted la señorita Everdeen?  
-Sí, señora.

-Muy bien, la están esperando, coja el ascensor y vaya a la vigésima planta, al salir a mano derecha y la tercera puerta, es la sala de reuniones, que tenga un buen día y buena suerte

-Muchas gracias, hasta pronto.-. Katniss intentaba recordar como andar sin caerse de sus altos tacones. Un pie, el otro, de nuevo el primero, tareas sencillas que la mantenían alejada de sus preocupaciones. Cogió el ascensor y pulsó el botón mientras tarareaba una canción para distraerse. Una vez en el vigésimo piso se maravilló con las vistas que desde allí se contemplaban, el Capitolio en todo su esplendor… Después anduvo apresuradamente hasta la puerta de la sala de reuniones, inspiró profundamente tres veces y entró. Allí se encontraba ya otra chica, una de las que vio el día anterior, pelirroja, bajita con cara astuta como una Comadreja y vestido negro, serio profesional y de marca- Internamente agradeció a Annie por haberla comprado aquel maravilloso traje que no la hacía sentirse inferior al menos en aquel aspecto, pues la chica, si bien pequeña, tenía un rostro sumamente atractivo y llamativo y su pelo, rojo brillante la daba un aura de misterio que Katniss con su simple tono castaño no tenía.

-Buenos días – Dijo mientras les estrechaba la mano a ambos y recibía una mirada evaluadora de la comadreja

-Buenos días señorita Everdeen, ya casi estamos todos, solo falta la señorita Cartwright.- Media hora de sonrisas educadas y posecillas nerviosas después la famosa señorita Cartwright seguía sin aparecer.

-Bueno, pues podemos afirmar que la señorita no va a aparecer, de modo que si les parece podemos comenzar con la reunión.- Ambas asintieron felices de terminar con la espera. Media hora más tarde Katniss se retorcía las manos por debajo de la mesa mientras contestaba educadamente a una pregunta, no le iba del todo mal, sus respuestas eran profesionales, y no se quedó en blanco en ningún momento, aunque ciertamente algunas preguntas eran especialmente extrañas.

-Bien señorita Everdeen eso todo.- Su acompañante también se las había apañado bien, había estudiado en Oxford, gran universidad también y tenía un curso en publicidad muy útil para el trabajo aunque Katniss creía que su tono borde en aquellas preguntas que habían tratado el tema de su vida personal no constituiría un punto a favor para la joven, lo cual la beneficiaba.- Bien señoritas, aquí se acaba nuestra conversación pues, normalmente tardaríamos en avisarles al menos una semana, pero necesitamos urgentemente que comience con el trabajo de adaptación de modo que señorita Everdeen si es tan amable nos gustaría que se uniera al equipo de…..

-¡Ya estoy aquí! Por fin he llegado, el tráfico era un catástrofe pero llegué- dijo una despampanante chica rubia y de ojos azules vestida como si acabara de salir de la fiesta más chic del año.

-Señorita Cartwright supongo- ella sonrió y asintió – bueno señorita, lo siento e el alma pero las entrevistas finalizaron hace 10 minutos y usted debía estar aquí hace más de una hora de modo que me será imposible recibirla, tengo un horario muy agitado.- Katniss suspiró con alivio, estaba casi segura que Seneca iba a comunicarla que el puesto era suyo y temió que la rubia cambiara su decisión.

-Ah no, señor Crane usted tiene tiempo para recibirla seguro, es amiga personal de la familia- por la puerta seguido de chica entro un joven rubio como ella y de profundos ojos azules, piel blanca y porte de modelo mientras Katniss abría la boca a más no poder de la sorpresa

-¿Peeta? ¿Amiga de los Mellark?

-¿Mellark?- susurró Katniss en bajito mientras el chico se fijaba en ella.

-¿¡TÚ?!

-Eso mismo digo yo. ¿Quién eres para ….?

-Yo soy PEETA MELLARK, y como ayer te dije soy el dueño de esto, de todo esto- dijo mientras abría los brazos

- N-no pued-e ser.. Pe- peeta Mellark tiene más de sesenta…- el joven se rió de ella

-Soy su hijo niña tonta- Katniss sintió temblar sus piernas bajo su peso

-OH no , no no…- susurró bajito

-Oh sí, si si, ¿está es la competencia de Delly , Crane? Entonces no hay competencia alguna, esta salvaje me agredió ayer en el aparcamiento – dijo señalándola acusador mientras el jefe de personal miraba sorprendido a la chiquilla a la cual describía como una salvaje

-¿es eso cierto señorita Everdeen?

-Yo bueno… yo ….

-TÚ me agrediste – y eso pudo con los nervios de Katniss que le miró y a voz de grito soltó

-Y tú trataste mal al vigilante, y a mí. Nos faltaste al respeto ¡nos chillaste!

- Eres una salvaje

-¡y tú un cavernícola!- los tres acompañantes miraban la escena sin poder dar crédito, pero a Katniss ya le daba igual si obtenía el puesto o no, por honor no dejaría que el guapito la echara a ella la culpa de su falta de educación.

-¡No se te ocurra contratarla Seneca!

-¡Si no me contrata que no sea porque este guapito ha venido a decirle mentiras!- él se acercó y la sostuvo fuertemente por el brazo

-¡Eres una salvaje put….!

-¡PEETA MELLARK!- una voz grave e imponente corto el insulto del chico y todos se giraron para observar sorprendidos a Peeta Mellark senior que desde la puerta observaba la escena con una cara que provocaba terror hasta en su propio hijo-¡Suelta ahora mismo a esa señorita y pide perdón por tus comentarios y por el trato dado!

-¿Pero es que no sabes lo que…?

-He oído todo Peeta ahora suelta a esa chica- dijo con voz impasible mientras le miraba fríamente. Inmediatamente Peeta la soltó como si quemara y su padre sonrió aún fríamente y miró a las dos chicas restantes.

- Señorita Emerson, muchas gracias por acudir a la entrevista pero si no me equivoco mi jefe de personal iba a decirla que ya la llamaremos más adelante si se requieren sus servicios ¿no es así señor Crane?

-Desde luego señor Mellark yo…

-Bien, un placer señorita- La comadreja miró la escena como si todos estuvieran locos y cogió su bolso con fuerza mientras fulminaba a Katniss con la mirada

-Siento no poder decir lo mismo señor Mellark, en el futuro ahórreme venir para nada, aquí ya está todo decidido…- dijo ácidamente y se largó indignada.

-Bueno, nos hemos librado de la falta de educación de esa señorita Crane- sonrió como si su hijo y Katniss no hubieran montado un espectáculo mayor- En cuanto a ti Delly querida, siento lo del tráfico, pero a las entrevistas no se llega tarde-dijo con voz paternal mientras ella le miraba con una sonrisa de niña mimada- de modo que voy a tener que pedir que te vayas , este no es un puesto para ti, Delly.

-Pero señor Mellark- dijo ella sin poder creer que aquel hombre que era casi como su segundo padre, el mejor amigo del suyo y que la tenía tanto aprecio no la aceptara en el trabajo.

-No Delly sin réplicas, no tienes ni siquiera un curso en Historia, y este puesto requiere de altos conocimientos, comprendo por qué Peeta te recomendó que te presentarás para la entrevista- miró a su hijo con enfado- pero debe entender que no puede enchufar a la gente, esto es una empresa, y queremos beneficios. Beneficios que solo conseguiremos si tenemos a nuestro lado a buenos y preparados profesionales como la señorita Everdeen.- La cara de Delly, Peeta y Katniss era de foto, ambos incapaces de creer lo que acababan de escuchar

-¿yo señor?- dijo la castaña convencida de que el hombre se refería a otra persona, no podía darle el puesto después del numerito que Peeta y ella acababan de montar …

-En efecto señorita

-¡ella me pegó como una salvaje padre! ¿ES que no lo has oído?

-Lo he oído perfectamente Peeta , así como oí ayer la graciosa historia que me contó George

-¿George?

-Sí, Peeta, George, el amable guardia de seguridad al que diste la lata, faltaste al respeto e insultaste antes de intentar agredir a esta joven.- La mandíbula de Peeta se desencajó- por ello creo que es una gran idea contratar a la señorita Katniss, por su capacidad y conocimientos así como por su valentía a la hora de defenderse y no dejarse intimidar por alguien como tú.- Un silencio increíble se hizo en la sala mientras Peeta lanzaba miradas de odio a su padre.

-No puedes contratarla.

-Puedo y lo haré porque aunque tu proclames a los cuatro vientos que eres dueño y señor de todo esto, no es cierto, yo soy el dueño Peeta, y el jefe. Y la señorita Everdeen es desde hoy un miembro de la plantilla de "Mellark's Corporation" ¿Entendido?- El joven le lanzó una mirada de odio y se largó enfadado dando un fuerte portazo.

-Yo…adiós señor Mellark- Dijo una preocupada Delly que salió corriendo tras su amigo al tiempo que el imponente Peeta Mellark senior miraba a Katniss

-Bueno señorita Everdeen, debo felicitarla por el valor con el que se enfrentó usted a mi hijo, es la primera persona que le planta cara, creó que a la larga le habrá venido bien ese no que usted le dio.- ella se sonrojó avergonzada mientras le miraba.- Aunque preferiría que no lo volviera a hacer, ya ve usted que es muy melodramático.- La joven soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-Sí señor Mellark no se volverá a repetir se lo prometo.

-Gracias señorita, bueno Séneca, creo que ya tienes a tu nueva experta y licenciada , infórmala de sus labores y dala su horario por favor. Nos vemos pronto señorita Everdeen. Adiós Séneca.- Y tras aquellas palabras salió por la puerta dejando a Katniss sorprendida incapaz de creerse aún lo ocurrido.

-Ejem- se dio la vuelta para escuchar al señor Crane que la miraba notablemente contrariado mientras le entregaba un amplio dossier.- Bueno señorita Everdeen pues como iba a comunicarle antes de… bueno de eso, nos gustaría contar con su colaboración en el equipo de redacción y adaptación de guiones. En este dossier encontrará toda la información sobre su sueldo, horario, horas extras, pago de las mismas, vacaciones, obligaciones, reuniones, equipo, personal a su cargo, jefatura y en este otro-dijo mientras le acercaba una segunda carpeta- todo lo relacionado en torno a la historia a adaptar en su primer proyecto, es una serie que planeamos empezar a grabar en una semana, de modo que señorita Everdeen ,lea rápido, y corrija todos los errores históricos que vea, aporte sus ideas etcétera ,etcétera… Mañana hay reunión de guionistas ellos la pondrán al día de sus labores.- Se alisó la chaqueta y le tendió la mano- pues eso es todo Señorita, espero que podamos disfrutar de su relación laboral con nuestra compañía por un largo tiempo.- Y dicho eso le abrió la puerta y la invitó a salir, cosa que hizo rápidamente, antes de que pudieran decirla que todo era una broma y no estaba contratada.

-¿De verdad cree que ha sido una buena idea contratarla señor Mellark?

- Ya has visto su currículum, a mi no me queda duda alguna de que es lo mejor para la empresa

-Sabe que no es por eso

-Lo sé, por Peeta….- suspiró mientras se masajeaba las sienes- o mucho me equivoco o esa chica le va a hacer mucho bien a Peeta, tal vez así deje su orgullo y vaguería de lado. ¿te has asegurado de que forme parte del equipo de redacción?

-Sí, como becario, siempre he creído que sería un éxito en decorados pero…

-No Séneca, debe estar en el equipo de Katniss. Peeta es muy temperamental jamás se dejaría guiar por lo que le gusta, solo dirigirá la empresa amargándose por ello sin saberlo. Ama pintar, ama escribir, es bueno en ello, pero no cree que deba dedicarse a ello, prefiere mandar…. Tal vez, Katniss Everdeen haga más de lo que pude hacer yo para cambiarle….- Dijo mientras observaba desde su despacho en la última planta la menuda figura de la joven que se apresuraba a salir del edificio- Eso espero….

Gracias Puma Mellark y Agus la Ruuda por vuestros comentarios, actualizaré lo más pronto posible la historia y espero que os siga gustando. Gracias a todos por leer


	6. Chapter 6

Aquella tarde las tres chicas celebraron el nuevo puesto de Katniss de una manera más austera de lo que alguna habría querido…

-¡Lo sabía! Felicidades Kat, eres la mejor- dijo Johanna dándola un abrazo mientras Annie pegaba saltos por toda la habitación

-Vámonos de juerga a vivir la vida loca, emborrachémonos, liémonos con unos tíos guapos…

-Eh enana, que yo tengo novio

-Y yo trabajo mañana, así que os llevo a cenar este finde y lo celebramos así ¿os parece?  
-¡no!- dijo Annie con una mueca

-¡sí! No la hagas caso Katniss es el plan perfecto, estoy deseando ir a ese restaurante italiano que han abierto.- Y así las tres amigas siguieron hablando riéndose y siendo felices, las cosas mejoraban para Katniss, y por tanto también para ellas. Eran amigas, hermanas , todo lo que las dañara las dañaba a todas, y lo que las hacía felices también las alegraba a todas.

Johanna se despidió de sus amigas mientras se ponía el abrigo, aún hacía un poco de frío a pesar de que era mayo, iba más silenciosa que de costumbre. No había querido agobiar a sus amigas cuando Katniss acababa de conseguir algo tan importante, pero su vida no iba bien, al menos la personal. Greg y ella cada vez tenían más problemas y la idea de mudarse con él, estaba ya prácticamente descartada. Aún así iba a verlo aquella noche, quería intentar arreglar las cosas, mejorar su relación, pero no sabía cómo. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se fijó en el chico que tenía delante y se chocó contra él cayendo al suelo desequilibrada.

-¡Eh tú mira por dónde vas!- Dijo con tono borde a pesar de saber que era su culpa el choque.

-¿Perdona? ¿Lo dice la chica que se ha chocado conmigo?- miró hacia arriba y vio a un imponente y alto chico rubio- ¿estás bien?- dijo tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí yo…, ha sido culpa tuya- estaba malhumorada y quería discutir con alguien, normalmente discutía con Kat, ambas se gritaban y se tiraban los trastos a la cabeza sin que afectara lo más mínimo a su relación, cosa que con Annie no podía hacer. Kat y ella se comprendían, eran gruñonas y sabían que tres gritos a tiempo evitaban muchos problemas más serios.

-No lo ha sido y lo sabes- se burló él- pero si la he hecho daño "dulce flor"- siguió riéndose- siempre puede dejarme que intente compensarla.-Johanna le miró con muy mala leche ¿quién era el niño pijo este que venía a llamarla dulce flor y a reírse de ella?

-Más valdría principito, pero no quiero tengo prisa.

-¡oh pero querida!- dramatizó el- ¡no puedes dejarme así! Debo reparar mi ofensa, lo mejor será que la invite a cenar, muero por probar la comida del nuevo restaurante italiano que han abierto, y con su compañía sería doblemente perfecto- la guiñó un ojo mientras Johanna sentía que le rugían las tripas del hambre, pero ella, por encima de todo tenía su orgullo… y su novio.

-No, tengo prisa, otra vez será principito

- Le tomo la palabra "milady", ¿la puedo llamar mañana para ir al cine?- Ja- pensó Johanna. – si el principito pensaba conseguir así su número lo llevaba claro.

-No, ni mañana ni nunca, principito. Adiós- Dijo y se echó a andar apresuradamente

-¡No aceptaré un no por respuesta señorita, y me llamó Cato! Conseguiré una cita con usted, dulce flor ya lo verá- dijo a voz de grito mientras ella desaparecía entre las sombras con una sonrisa. El niño pijo la había alegrado un poco el día aunque nunca lo reconocería.

Katniss se apresuró a entrar en el imponente edificio que desde entonces era su lugar de trabajo y dirigirse al área de redacción.

-Buenos días- dijo intentando sonar profesional, amable, respetable, sincera y sobretodo segura. Un grupo de 2 mujeres y 3 hombres se dieron la vuelta para mirarla curiosos- me llamo Katniss Everdeen y…¿Es este el pabellón 3 en la sala ….

-Sí, esta es la sala de redacción, ¿Es lo que buscabas no?- Le respondió amable una chica morena de piel y ojos oscuros mientras le sonreía amablemente.

-Sí, yo… soy la experta en historia, para la adaptación de…no sé cómo se llamaba la serie lo he visto esta mañana pero es que….- dijo nerviosa hurgando en su bolso y sus carpetas para ver si encontraba el dossier con toda la información relativa al proyecto.

-No te preocupes Katniss, deja de buscarlo da igual, se llama "En llamas"- le sonrió la misma chica y ella le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida- bueno yo soy Rue , encantada de conocerte. Soy la guionista junior, estoy aquí por unas prácticas de la universidad, pero definitivamente me quedaré a trabajar aquí este sitio es genial, y esta panda unos locuelos sin remedio. ¡Ah! y amo cantar, por si te interesa.- Katniss le sonrió y la chica le dio un efusivo abrazo que la recordó a Annie.

-Encantado Katniss soy Tresh- le dijo un chico también moreno de piel, mayor que su amiga, y muy, muy, muy alto e imponente- soy guionista.- Tras el amplio discurso de Rue el sencillo comentario de Tresh se le hizo muy corto y vio que no sería la única tímida del grupo. Le estrechó la mano con amabilidad mientras le comentaba que esperaba que pudieran conocerse mejor.

- Yo soy Madge, un placer Katniss, soy licenciada en Literatura, por ello se me requerirá a la hora de la adaptación del lenguaje, libros, blablablá trabajo aburrido que nos toca a nosotras las expertas.- Dijo la chica sonriéndola mientras la guiñaba un ojo y la estrechaba la mano.

-Un placer Madge, ya no me siento como la única que no tiene experiencia en el mundillo del cine y la televisión, al menos en lo que a estudios se refiere.

-No te preocupes Katniss, ya verás como aquí hay de todo, cada cual es de su padre y de su madre y punto. Ni expertos ni nada, te digo yo que sé más de dirigir un set que este de aquí- dijo burlándose mientras señalaba a su amigo.

- Cato- dijo el chico alto, rubio y de ojos azules, que por alguna razón le recordó al estúpido guapito.- soy el guionista jefe, así que vamos a trabajar estrechamente- dijo mientras alzaba las cejas sugestivamente aunque obviamente bromeando- si has visto tu contrato y todo eso al ser la experta en historia, una ayuda inestimable en esta serie en cuestión estas " a cargo" por decirlo de alguna manera de nosotros, para guiarnos y que no le metamos una patada al libro de historia, dios no lo quiera – bromeó- pero en el plano de redacción del guión soy yo el que lleva las riendas preciosa así que, podemos mangonear a estos subalternos como queramos- ese chico era realmente gracioso –pensó Katniss mientras le sonreía nerviosa y se reía tontamente.

-Vale seguiré tu consejo y pensaré normas ridículas que darles- él se unió a sus risas.

-Y yo soy Marvel, encantado. Soy guionistas, aunque no soy el "jefe" pero vivo bien, sin preocupaciones, soy un espíritu libre.- le sonrió mientras Katniss le estrechaba la mano también.

-Bueno entonces… ¿estamos todos?- preguntó más relajada, la compañía de aquellos chicos tan simpáticos la había relajado bastante, a decir verdad. Ella esperaba encontrarse a un montón de señores ya entrados en edad, trajeados y de gesto serio, en su lugar se encontraba un alegre grupo de amigos que vestían a cual más informal ( a decir verdad el "espíritu libre" también conocido como Marvel, llevaba chanclas y bañador, ¿por qué? Eso ya estaba fuera de su comprensión).

-A decir verdad no.-dijo Rue mirando entre sus papeles

-¿Cómo que no Rue? En el equipo no somos más, desde que empezamos con la adaptación hemos sido los mismos- dijo Cato confundido

-Sí, aunque ya necesitábamos que llegara Katniss, Madge ha estado haciendo tu trabajo hasta ahora Kat ¿te puedo llamar así verdad? Pero, no es experta en el tema y dejaba que desear.-Añadió Marvel sonriente mientras la otra le lanzaba una mirada enfadada y bufaba.

-Sí claro que me puedes llamar así Marvel, entonces Rue, ¿quién falta?

-Veréis en el tablón de anuncios esta mañana al llegar he encontrado una carta de Crane que informaba de que hoy se nos añadirá un nuevo miembro al equipo además de Katniss, como…- buscó entre su bolso y sacó un arrugado papel. – Becario de redacción.- los chicos se miraron extrañados

-Qué raro, no solemos tener becarios y si los tenemos no los metemos a mitad de un proyecto como si fueran esenciales, se les mete al principio para que aprenda o nada….- se rascó la cabeza Cato- de todas maneras chicos tenemos mucho trabajo y apenas una semana por delante de modo que enseñémosle a Kat lo que llevamos y que nos vaya corrigiendo o añadiendo según crea conveniente. Si el becario aparece la jefa y yo le regañamos y ponemos un castigo por llegar tarde y sino pues…se habrán equivocado- Todos asintieron mientras se sentaban en torno a la gran mesa redonda y sacaban sus apuntes, portátiles y manuscritos.

- He hecho café así que chicos ¡a trabajar!- les animó Madge sirviéndoles una taza a cada uno. Justo entonces llamaron a la puerta y todos se dieron la vuelta para observar al nuevo becario de redacción que entró tranquilamente. Kat ahogó un grito

-¿¡TÚ!?

Hola a todos! Parece que la historia ya avanza, gracias a los que me han añadido a sus favoritos, y a todos los que me leen, especialmente gracias a MMika94 , Gpe 77, Puma Mellark y Aguus Smiles, gracias por vuestros comentarios y por vuestro apoyo especialmente a Aguus Smiles, si la novela la estoy publicando también en Potterfics si te pasas por allí a comentar muchas gracias también, tus comentarios siempre son geniales. Yo también odio a Gale, ya veremos si aparece, pero que no quede duda, si aparece no lo va a pasar nada bien…. Jajajaja Actualizaré pronto Saludos a todos!


	7. Chapter 7

-Yo- sonrió arrogante Peeta mientras la miraba con desprecio.

-¿Tú eres el nuevo becario?- preguntó Cato mirando a Kat sorprendido por su reacción pues la chica parecía tranquila, difícilmente alterable, vergonzosa…  
-¿eh?¿becario?- Peeta le lanzó una mirada de asco- te estás confundiendo, yo soy el jefe de esta unidad, me ha enviado mi padre para que supervise que esa – y señaló a Katniss con desprecio- no se carga su nueva obra maestra.- Katniss ardía en humillación y enfado mientras le miraba deseando matarlo.

-En la carta pone becario, no supervisor o jefe- dijo Cato molesto por la actitud del rubio.

-Me importa un comino lo que ponga en tu patética carta ¿no sabes quién….

-¡Deja de repetir esa frase como un idiota! NO Peeta, no todos te conocen, no todos saben quien eres, no eres famoso, no has hecho nada para serlo, no lo mereces. Así que cállate, siéntate y cumple tu papel de una dichosa vez : obedecer, porque te guste o no tu eres el becario y yo soy la jefa- no quería llamarse así a si misma pero o imponía autoridad o Peeta haría lo que quisiera como había hecho desde dos días atrás, el tiempo en que se conocían.

El la miró horrorizado

-¿quieres que te despidan verdad? Ayer tuviste suerte y crees que la vas a tener siempre, pues me voy a encargar de que estés fuera de esta empresa en 5 minutos.- Y salió hecho una furia mientras sus compañeros la miraban pasmados Katniss suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Bueno, entonces ¿nos ponemos a trabajar?-dijo intentando alejar el miedo de que la despidieran y los comentarios de sus compañeros.

- Eh…claro Kat cuando nos expliques quien es ese gilipollas con aires de grandeza.- Dijo Rue enfadada por la actitud del chico.

-Rue por favor no te metas en su vida personal, deja a Katniss en paz ella no tiene que contarnos nada- replicó Madge avergonzada de su amiga, aunque ella también se moría de ganas por saber quién era Peeta.

-No Madge, no te preocupes es normal que quiera saberlo, que todos queráis saberlo, os ha tratado mal y no debe hacerlo pero… si soy sincera no creo que se vaya a disculpar con vosotros y mucho menos conmigo. – Suspiró hondamente y se dispuso a comenzar- Ese es Peeta Mellark Junior, el hijo de…..- todos ahogaron un grito entendiendo los aires de grandeza del chico- Sí... Yo también me quedé en shock cuando me enteré… sobretodo porque… no nos conocimos en una situación muy propicia…

-¿Te acostaste con él y luego te enteraste de quién era?-Gritó Rue, con todas sus hormonas, que apenas habían superado la adolescencia, bailando como locas mientras se imaginaba un tórrido romance como los de las novelas románticas que solía leer- ¡Claro! ¡Y luego el creyó que te lo habías tirado por el puesto! ¡Oh dios mío es como en….!

-¡RUE!- Chillaron Cato, Tresh, Madge y Katniss espantados.

-Ey, no la chilléis chicos, paz y amor- Katniss miró a Marvel con mala leche y él rápidamente corrigió- Ósea… ¡Rue!

-Bueno ¿pero es o no es verdad?- todos la miraron interesados mientras ella se sonrojaba fuertemente

-¡No por dios! ¿cómo creéis que yo me acostaría con alguien como ese?- Dijo indignada

-Bueno "ese" está muuuuy bien hay que reconocerlo, ¿has visto que ojazos tiene?- preguntó Rue aún emocionada mientras todos negaban con la cabeza, era un caso perdido.

-No me he fijado en sus ojos- dijo "aunque son de un precioso y profundo color azul que quita el hipo" pensó para sí- me suelo fijar en su enorme ego.- Interiormente Katniss pensó en Peeta… era guapo, indudablemente, pero eso era todo, cara bonita, cuerpo de escándalo, ya está sin más… Tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, insoportable, aunque ella también lo tenía. Pero eso era todo, si es que el carácter se puede interpretar de alguna forma positiva, Peeta era únicamente eso.- Y ahora, pongámonos a trabajar.

-No nos has contado como os conocisteis Kat- dijo Madge tímida pero muy interesada mientras todos asentían y Katniss procedió a contar la historia.

Cuando acabó reinaba el silencio

-Vaya…nunca te vi del tipo que da patadas, te veía más de las de bofetón- soltó Marvel de repente como si aquello fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte- aunque claro, somos cajas llenas de sorpresas- dijo filosóficamente mientras todos rodaban los ojos y comenzaban a trabajar.

Peeta estaba furioso, cuando su padre le había llamado para comunicarle que al día siguiente debía presentarse a trabajar en la sala 1 edificio 3 pensó que por fin se había dado cuenta de su valía y lo había mandado a dirigir su equipo más especial. Pero en su lugar le había mandado a una pequeña ratonera sin más luz que la artificial, con una panda de inútiles de pintas extravagantes (especialmente el chico de las chanclas y el bañador) y la pequeña salvaje proclamando ser su jefa . Desde luego ese no era el plan que creía que su padre tendría. Aunque al menos , había pensado que sería jefe de aquellos personajillos sin sustancia, pero no, su "amado padre le acababa de comunicar que la carta que tenían los frikis era cierta : ¡ÉL , Peeta Mellark, era un simple becario! No podía creerlo ardía en indignación.

Recordó la charla con su padre…

"-¿BECARIO?¿YO? Soy el dueño de esto, o heredero o lo que quieras, pero yo debo aprender a dirigir, a mandar, a gobernar con mano de hierro esta empresa no a escribir ridículos guiones.

-No me levantes la voz Peeta, yo soy el director y considero que debes ocupar ese puesto, es tu deber si quieres ser feliz.

-¡A mí me hace feliz el poder y el dinero!

- No Peeta, esta empresa será tuya, pero eso no implica que debas hacer algo que no deseas, hablas bien, te expresas genial, convences a la gente, tus discursos en la carrera eran maravillosos, eres licenciado en literatura y en bellas artes no en AD

-¡Fue un error ¡ ¿Vale? Hice esas carreras por Cressida – su ex novia- no porque me entusiasmaran, ella era la que me entusiasmaba cuando lo vas a entender.-Estaba harto de que siempre le echara en cara su "vocación" Peeta estaba harto de la vida, harto de la gente que dice ser lo que no es, de las chicas que dicen amarte y lo que aman es tu dinero. Aun recordaba el día que le dijo a Cressida que iba a hacer literatura con ella, estuvo tan feliz… todo había sido perfecto, ella era perfecta, dulce, de belleza sutil, inteligente… todo lo que no eran sus novias actuales ¿y como había acabado? Les había ido bien, hasta que ella había descubierto más acerca de su novio, el no era cualquier Mellark, era de ESOS Mellark- o al menos fue así como ella dijo cuando su relación cambió.- Ya no se conformaba con una cena en una hamburguesería, pues pensaba que aquel esfuerzo por dejar de ser quien era le hacía daño a Peeta, una idiotez inmensa. Se empezó a alejar, a dejarse intimidar… Y Peeta… Oh, el idealista y romántico Peeta de aquel entonces no había querido más que lo contrario. Y pensó que si no podía hacer nada porque ella se olvidara de quién era la convertiría en lo que él era… o creía ser. La invitó a las mejores fiestas, le compró los mejores vestidos, le regaló joyas, la llevó a restaurantes caros. La chica que en un momento se sintió incómoda por no dar la talla poco a poco se fue convenciendo de que la daba… todo marchaba bien. Él amaba su carrera, y cuando la acabó se metió en Bellas Artes, la inspiración fluía por sus venas, y a ella le parecía muy bohemio… hasta que dejo de parecérselo, hasta que dejo de creer que un beso vale más que una joya. Se obsesionó por estar a su altura, se metió en las drogas y el alcohol para superar sus continuas depresiones, instó a Peeta a que dejara la carrera e hiciera AD, algo para un director… Ella se esforzaba al máximo por ser digna de él y él ni siquiera ponía de su parte por ser digno de su apellido. Aquel maldito apellido…

Cressida apareció muerta el día del cumpleaños número 23 de Peeta en la habitación de la última mansión donde se había celebrado una fiesta de gala, Peeta no había acudido, mandó a la chica porque prefería pintar…. La mandó para que hiciera su trabajo: sonreír, caer bien, ser educado… Había tomado una sobredosis de drogas y alcohol.

Desde aquel día Peeta nunca volvió a pintar. Comprendió lo que Cressida, con su tan alto sentido del deber le había intentado enseñar, tenía un apellido, gente esperando, debía estar a la altura, no podía ser un bohemio…debía ser un Mellark, un líder.

Jamás volvió a salir con una chica que no fuera rica o famosa, horrorizado por lo que le había hecho a su novia, convirtió una dulce y bella chica en una joven con alma de anciana obsesionada por cumplir su papel: ser lo que él era, porque eso había querido Peeta, que fuera rica, egocéntrica y orgullosa que pudiese estar a la altura, que no se sintiera menos… Y aquello la destrozó en vez de ayudarla como él quería…

Por eso él debía ser director, no decorador ni guionista, director, por ser aquello que destrozó a Cressida, porque si ella murió no sería en vano, el lograría aquello que ella quería y lo que le hizo morir por su obsesión"

Bueno-se dijo a si mismo- quiere que sea guionista y lo seré, dos semanas, no más ese será mi limite, no mataré a la chica en el trascurso y será un gran logro, pero que no me pida nada más. Respiró profundamente y entró en la sala donde se encontraba el pintoresco grupito.

-No, me refiero a que podríamos orientar un poco este tema a ….- Katniss se cortó en medio de la frase. Tenía el pelo atado en un moño excepto un mechón rebelde que se soltaba y caía dulcemente sobre la mejilla, los ojos grises y la piel más pálida y delicada que había visto. Inspiraba dulzura, no sex-appeal como sus ligues, y por un momento, aunque no se parecían en nada vio en ella a Cressida, con su pelo mal peinado de peluquería barata y sus ojos marrones, simples pero dulces. Vio en ella a Cressida y se odió por ello.

Hola! Que tal? Gracias por continuar leyendo a todas, poco a poco vamos conociendo más a los personajes, a ver que pasa a continuación.

Gracias especialmente a : Puma Mellark , gracias por tu comentario, todos somos talentosos en algo, o algunos si tienen suerte en muchas cosas jaja, por mi parte muchas gracias por decir que se me da bien esto porque realmente me gusta escribir. Actualizare lo más seguido posible

Gpe 77 : Como ya has visto la situación les ha sorprendido a los dos desde luego, no es para menos jajaja acabo de empezar el colegio así que a lo mejor tardo un poco más en actualizar pero una vez cada dos días espero poder subir un capitulo.

Giuly O' Shea Weasley Mellark : Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que sigas leyendo y acabemos por descubrir que pasa con Kat y Peeta

Aguus Smiles: Vi que me comentaste también en Potterfics, gracias! Ya te respondo más largo por allí


	8. Chapter 8

Peeta…- Katniss estaba muy nerviosa, ¿le diría él que su padre la había echado?¿sería aquel su primer y último día en el puesto?-¿Te vas a unir ya a nosotros o vas a seguir escaqueándote del trabajo- dijo orgullosa, al menos le quedaba eso, y no renunciaría a ello.

-Menos humos niña- Dijo él con un tono de voz notablemente irritado, si las miradas matasen ella estaría muerta hacía rato.

-Creo haberte dicho que no me llames niña.

-Creo haberte dicho que me dan igual tus preferencias- y sin añadir nada más tomó la silla libre y se sentó mientras todo el equipo le miraba entre molesto por su actitud y sorprendido por su acción.

-Bueno… suponemos que te unes al club entonces ¿no amigo?- dijo un sonriente Marvel mientras le palmeaba la espalda. Peeta le miró como si viera un ovni y suspiró sonoramente.

-Creía que teníamos mucho trabajo y no estábamos para charlas así que venga haced lo que sea que los frikis como vosotros hacen.- todos le miraron con despreció mientras Katniss indignada le dijo fríamente.

-Eres parte de este equipo de frikis, así que te pediría que tuvieses más respeto, y antes de que digas que te da igual te advierto que si no lo haces iré a hablar con tu padre, y viendo como han salido los dos últimos rounds puede ser que no te interese ¿Verdad guapito?- El joven la miró como si le hubiera dicho el peor insulto del siglo y abrió la boca para responder

-Eres una zo…

-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!- Gritó Cato levantándose muy enfadado- Llevo trabajando en esta empresa 5 años, nunca me había tocado ser el canguro de ningún niño pequeño, y como soy redactor lo veo lógico, no voy a empezar ahora. De modo que Peeta , me da igual si eres o no un Mellark, te vas a disculpar con tu jefa, Katniss, por si no lo sabías y vas a centrarte en escribir el puñetero guión para que te puedas forrar más con su producción ¿entendido? Si no estás dispuesto a hacerlo vete, yo no soy un niñero.- Le miró fríamente y fue entonces cuando Katniss comprendió por qué, a pesar de ser un bromista y un pelin egocéntrico, Cato era el jefe de los guionistas. Su mirada no dejaba lugar a alternativas ni insultos mientras que la de la chica con sus sonrojos y su timidez decía "no pasa nada, trátenme como quieran, no se defenderme". Cato estaba impasible al igual que Peeta, un duelo de titanes…

-Esta bien, ¿Cuándo empezamos?-dijo Peeta contra todo pronóstico y Cato asintió serio mientras se sentaba.

-Bien, Katniss, querrías continuar ¿ por favor?- le dijo Cato más sosegado. Ella le habría lanzado un par de insultos más al guapito pero no quería quedar de inmadura ante el imponente Cato.

-Eh…. sí , sí , claro. Veamos… estaba diciendo que el tema del vestuario podríamos orientarlo un poco hacia la moda francesa del siglo XIX, ya sé que la serie se desarrollaría en Panem, pero hemos de tener en cuenta que por aquel entonces éramos un país aún en construcción y recibíamos notorias influencias de los países de la vieja Europa. En aquellos años París era la cuna de la elegancia y la sofisticación. Gente rica con buen gusto y con mucho conocimiento, sabía donde gastar su dinero, de hecho en este siglo muchos visitaron el viejo Panem para …- Así Katniss continuó aportando sus ideas durante un largo rato con asentimientos por parte de las chicas especialmente entusiasmadas por el vestuario y el atrezo que debían proponer para que el departamento de decorados y localizaciones se fueran poniendo en marcha. Katniss descubrió que cuando Peeta no hablaba estaba aún más guapo e incluso creyó haberle visto hacer un par de asentimientos a sus ideas de vez en cuando.

-Bien, me parecen buenas ideas, de modo que las añado- dijo Cato anotándolo en un impresionante cuaderno lleno de fechas, bocetos, fotos y en general todo lo necesario para crear aquel mundo del siglo XIX en que se situaría "En llamas". – y podemos continuar con la tarea de redacción. Si no me equivoco Tresh te tocaba adaptar la parte en que los protagonistas se conocen ¿no es así?- el imponente muchacho asintió mientras mostraba su trabajo al grupo y Madge efectuaba sus correcciones, Katniss también corrigió un par de fallos históricos, pero por lo demás el trabajo de Tresh era excelente.

- G-U-A-O- dijo Rue emocionadísima después de una escena especialmente bonita- ¡es superromántico! ¡Oh dios mío! Es maravilloso , no sabía que fueras un romántico empedernido Tresh, que calladito te lo tenías ¿eh? Pero por dios continua estoy superenganchada, ¿le dice que sí? ¡Dime que sí por favor! Tiene que ir con el a ese paseo por el campo.- suspiró la enamoradiza Rue mientras Tresh sonreía incómodo, probablemente porque no le gustaba la atención que los gritos de emoción sobre su trabajo de Rue le habían otorgado.

-Yo... tenía pensado que le rechazara, ya sabéis si lo ponemos tan fácil ¿cuál iba a ser nuestro gancho?

-¡NOoo! No por favor, no puede, Lady Jennifer tiene que decirle que sí, imagínate si no le va a romper el corazón a Lord Hutcherson – chillo Rue mientras Cato y Marvel negaban divertidos, al final decidieron que se haría tal y como Tesh decía lo que provocó un pequeño enfurruñamiento de Rue que todos ignoraron.

Para el final de la mañana Katniss se lo estaba pasando tan bien que casi había olvidado que Peeta estaba con ellos hasta que hizo el primer comentario de toda la mañana.

-Si queréis saber mi opinión creo que no deberíais introducir el personaje de Makenzie hasta el 5 episodio, si lo metéis tan pronto los espectadores empezaran a enfadarse por la falta de romanticismo, a partir de ahí todo se va a centrar en acción, mételo en el segundo y te cargas la parte romántica.- Era un consejo muy útil y Katniss le habría aplaudido de no ser porque dijo todo el rato "queréis", "metéis"… como si él no fuera parte de aquello.

-Sí, estoy contigo tronco, es una buena idea, chócala- y contra todo pronóstico Peeta le chocó los cinco a Marvel ante la atónita mirada de todos.

Una hora más tarde todos se tomaron un descanso para come, Cato se fue apresuradamente diciendo que tenía que hacer algo importante (aunque la sonrisa malévola que llevaba le hizo saber que nada bueno se traía entre manos) Tresh desapareció sin que Kat se pudiera dar cuenta. Marvel se fue corriendo al puesto de perritos calientes que había dos calles más allá y Madge y Rue la invitaron a comer con ella, ofreciéndole la comida que se habían llevado de casa, pero ella no quiso ser aprovechada y se lo agradeció pero salió a buscar un sitio donde comer alegando tener que ir a un sitio. De Peeta no supo nada hasta un tiempo después….

Cuando volvía de su escasa comida en un Mc Donal's donde se vio rodeada de niños de 3 años rodeados de sus abuelos, todos celebrando una fiesta de cumpleaños. Estuvo pensando en Peeta, en su actuación durante la mañana, se había mostrado incluso amable, era … simpático casi, tenía grandes ideas, redactaba… como los ángeles no entendía como aquel chico no trabajaba desde hacía años en aquello pudiendo hacerlo. Peeta había sido un chico bastante decente, a todo esto había que unirle su innegable atractivo… Katniss sacudió la cabeza. Peeta era un tío legal y punto, estaba incluso dispuesta a perdonarle su actitud, suponiendo que estaba pasando una mala racha. Pero nunca, bajo ningún concepto, se enamoraría de él, ya había querido a Gale y la había destrozado a pesar de ser un gran tío, alguien como Peeta… la mataría de dolor.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando se fijo en el chico que discutía en la entrada con el guarda y negó con la cabeza mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¡Peeta!-chilló mientras él se giraba-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- el la miró malhumorado mientras señalaba al guardia.

-No me quiere dejar pasar ¿Es que no tuvo suficiente con el otro día imbécil? Soy Peeta Mellark ya lo sabe.

-Lo sé señor pero su padre quiere un trato de igualdad para todos, de modo que no puede pasar sin su autorización, la conseguirá en secretaria

-¿Cómo la voy a conseguir si no puedo pasar?-Dijo él exasperado

-Debió haberlo pensado antes de salir sin ella.- Katniss sonrió al ver como el hombre se estaba tomando su revancha.

-¿Peeta podemos hablar un segundo?-le dijo en son de paz. Él la miró y asintió sin ánimos

-¿Qué?

-Nada, solo quería decirte que me ha parecido un buen comentario el que has hecho hoy en el set, ha estado muy bien…. Felicidades- dijo intentando sonar amable y despreocupada, aunque el gallo que le salió en la última palabra no ayudó. La cara de Peeta de la pasividad pasó al enfurecimiento.

-¿felicidades? ¿Quién te crees que soy un niño de tres años o un perro al que tengas que premiar porque hace algo bien?

-No, yo solo….

-Tú solo nada, deja de meterte en mi vida. Cuanto más lejos estés mejor Everdeen, ¿me escuchaste? No me hables, no me mires, si puedes evita escucharme, me dan igual tus opiniones a ver si te enteras- Dijo el muchacho aunque en su interior no sentía aquello. De hecho se sentía muy orgulloso de que alguien tan inteligente y preparado como Kat se dignara a hacerle un comentario alabador. Pero su orgullo y sobretodo el recuerdo de Cressida le impulsó a decir todo aquello. Katniss había estado increíble durante toda la mañana, despreocupada, pero centrada, segura, confiada, dominaba la situación, aportó ideas geniales… Se descubrió a sí mismo mirándola a escondidas un par de veces. Pero precisamente por eso no la quería cerca, aunque fuera una chica no tan idiota como el creía, aunque pudiera ser genial incluso. Ella no pertenecía a su mundo, no era una chica sin cerebro que le daría la razón. Era madura en inmadura a la vez, fuerte y débil, y sobre todo, luchadora, muy luchadora, con ella pelearía hasta altas horas de la noche para luego admirar su belleza sutil, calmada… pero entonces aparecía Cressida. Se había prometido no volver a salir con nadie que no fuera de su mundo, Katniss no lo era. Pero por encima de todo, se había prometido que por muchas veces que saliera con chicas, por muchas que se acostara con ellas, nunca volvería a querer a una, y la pequeña Katniss Everdeen podía destrozar su promesa. Por ello era mejor para ambos alejarla y que nunca volviera a intentar ser su amiga si quiera.

Katniss le miró dolida a la par que susurraba entre herida y enfadada

-Perfecto Peeta, ni te miraré ni te hablaré ni te escucharé ni te ayudaré.- Se dio la vuelta conteniendo las lágrimas y le entrego su pase al guardia mientras decía aun de espaldas- Por cierto, recogí tu pase antes de salir por si acaso no podías pasar sin él. Lo volveré a dejar en secretaria porque como ya me has dicho , no quieres que te ayude. Adiós Peeta

-¡Everdeen! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Hola! Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo. He empezado el colegio de nuevo asi que voy a actualizar menos seguido porque tengo mucho trabajo, pero espero poder actualizar cada pocos días de todas maneras. A todos los que leeis muchas gracias por hacerlo especialmente a :

Aguus Smiles: muchas gracias por todos tus ánimos en serio, seguiré actualizando lo haré por shelton por supuesto jajaja

Gpe 77: Creo que nos queda ego de Peeta para rato desgraciadamente pero puede que Kat le haga cambiar , gracias por leer

Puma Mellark: Muchas gracias, eres muy amable, y espero que te siga gustando la historia :D Muchos abrazos

Tributo321 : Muchas gracias, yo prefiero al Peeta de LJDH pero los chicos como este Peeta también existen, aunque todas querríamos a un panadero dulce y que nos adore ajaja, así que quise ver como quedaba con alguien como Kat

Muchas gracias a todas un saludo!


	9. Chapter 9

Johanna miraba el plano del edificio que estaba diseñando, iba bastante bien- se reconoció orgullosa de su trabajo- si todo salía bien ese edificio sería su paso al verdadero mundo de la arquitectura, no más bloques de pisos. De ahora en adelante, bibliotecas, escuelas, rascacielos… cosas de mayor nivel. No es que no le gustara diseñar casas, lo amaba, pero su sueldo era muy bajo y el reconocimiento nulo cosa que para una competitiva arquitecta como ella no era lo soñado. Por eso quería trabajar en la Cornucopia… Lo deseaba con toda su alma.

En una semana tenía la reunión con los directivos de la empresa, presentaría su proyecto para el nuevo hospital Snow, no se lo había dicho a las chicas, ellas creían que tendría la entrevista, pero no sabían que ya había hecho un trabajo para ellos… la cosa era que lo aceptaran. Pero a diferencia de Katniss ella no se sentía demasiado nerviosa, sí desde luego no estaba relajada a tope, pero para una chica pragmática como ella los nervios eran una tontería. Confiaba en su talento, tenía lo que había que tener para trabajar allí, la cogerían. Y aunque no la cogieran, ponerse nerviosa no cambiaba nada.

-Johanna, te han dejado esto en la entrada – dijo su compañera que hacía las veces de secretaria de dirección, recepcionista y recadera.

-Oh, muchas gracias- tomó el paquete que la chica le entregaba, era una caja marrón con una sencilla "C" escrita en rojo. -¿qué será?- se preguntó a si misma mientras habría la caja. Para su sorpresa encontró un enorme ramo de flores, todas diferentes entre ellas. Una rosa, una margarita, un clavel, una orquídea, una peonía… estaban todas. Johanna abrió mucho los ojos sin poder creerlo ¿Greg le había mandado aquello? ¿Después de la pelea de la noche anterior? No podía creerlo ¿sería su forma de disculparse? Un momento, ¿desde cuándo Greg se disculpaba por algo?

Entonces se fijo en el papel que se encontraba en el fondo de la caja, con el corazón en un puño lo tomó y lo abrió:

_Querida Dulce Flor, de nombre aún desconocido pero obviamente bello aunque un pobre servidor lo ignore:_

_Le debo una cita por mi falta de educación al empujarla la noche pasada, y provocar su caída._

_Debe saber que jamás sería mi intención provocar tal reacción en una señorita, solo quiero que caiga usted a mis pies si es por su admiración a mi enorme belleza, simpatía y ganas de hacer el tonto desde luego. Por eso le ruego que después de esta patética pero ilusionada misiva tenga usted la amabilidad de acompañarme a cenar esta noche al restaurante italiano de la calle en que tuvo lugar nuestro primer encuentro. Es el número 73 de la calle En Llamas, por si no recuerda usted el lugar de tal maravilloso milagro. Le prometo que seré un perfecto caballero, la sostendré la silla para que se siente, pagaré la cuenta y quizás después pueda usted congraciarme otorgándome el placer de conocer su nombre, dulce flor. Sin más pues me despido, el trabajo me reclama._

_Atentamente Cato_

_PD: En caso que piense que no debe venir a nuestro encuentro le sería útil saber que, si como creo, aún no se ha dado cuenta, tengo en mi poder su móvil, se le cayó ayer en nuestro choque y al irse usted tan rápido se me olvidó mencionar que se lo había recogido. Discúlpeme tan inconcebible error por mi parte. _

_PD 2: le mando una flor de cada tipo puesto que aún no sé cuál es su favorita, sería muy amable que pudiera usted decírmelo en nuestro encuentro._

_PD3: mi dirección de correo es c/ Distrito 2 Número 22 segundo piso código postal 22076_

_PD4: prometo que no pondré más posdatas _

Johanna no podía entender lo que tenía ante sus ojos. No sabía si reír o llorar con aquella carta. Cuando Cato la dijo que tendría su cita no pudo creer que hablara en serio, desde luego era perseverante…además de guapo. Rió para sí misma, aunque un segundo después frunció el ceño. ¡Tenía su móvil! ¡El muy capullo tenía su móvil! Y sabía que lo había perdido cuando se le cayó pero no se lo había devuelto, capullo. Johanna se debatió ¿Qué debía hacer? Por un lado pasar del guapito era la mejor idea que podía tener, era un acosador, un ladrón, un imbécil y podía comprarse otro móvil, no tenía necesidad de recuperarlo. Además tenía novio…

Pero por otro lado una cena gratis era una cena gratis y ella realmente quería ir al restaurante italiano que acababan de abrir… además era guapo, muy guapo, servía para alegrarse la vista, y sobre todo, no quería que ese acosador tuviera en su mano su lista de contactos ….

Siguió debatiéndose un rato entre lo que debía hacer y lo que quería hacer hasta que decidió ir, iría, cogería su teléfono y se iría sin cenar y sin que Greg se enterara, lo menos que quería eran más problemas.

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy.- Dijo Cato mientras todos recogían sus papeles y tiraban los vasos de plástico- hemos avanzado mucho, y creo que lo justo es reconocer que ha sido gracias a ti Kat, muchas gracias- Katniss se sonrojó, nunca creyó que podría trabajar en algo que la gustará y se le diera bien después de sus anteriores experiencias. Pero se había sentido muy cómoda y el trabajo había estado muy bien, no era lo que ella esperaba hacer en el futuro, pero había estado bien.

-Yo… No tienes por qué darme las gracias es mi trabajo Cato, y vosotros también sois geniales.

-De todas maneras gracias. Por cierto, ¿dónde decías que estaba Peeta?

- No sé le vi irse, ya sabes habrá pasado del trabajo "muy aburrido" para la superestrella.-Dijo haciéndose la tonta mientras odiaba a Peeta internamente.

-Puf… pues me ha puesto en un compromiso, tengo que avisar a su padre si falta a trabajar…¡al señor Mellark! ¿Te lo imaginas?- Ella se sintió mal instantáneamente, le había metido en un problema , a Cato desde luego, a Peeta le daba igual.

-Ya… bueno, lo siento Cato, pero me tengo que ir.

-Ah no te preocupes, ya subo yo a ver qué tal se me da codearme con los peces gordos- ella sonrió y se apresuró a salir del edificio. Llevaba más de media calle andada en dirección a la parada del autobús cuando unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron y la metieron en una limusina mientras la tapaban la boca impidiendo que pudiera gritar. Katniss pataleó asustada luchando con todas sus fuerzas pero fue incapaz de librarse de ellos y de pronto se vio en el interior del coche con un muy cabreado Peeta mirándola.

-¿¡Estás loco!?- Gritó cuando el chico la soltó, intentó bajar del coche pero Peeta había puesto cerrojo.

-Yo no pero tú sí niñita. ¡Me has dejado plantado!¡me has metido en un lío con mi padre! ¡Me has dejado mal delante de todo el equipo! ¡Y en ridículo delante de ese patético guarda!- si Peeta no hubiese estado tan furioso que daba miedo mirarle Katniss se habría reído, pero Peeta realmente estaba enfadado

-Yo…. Te lo merecías, eres un bruto, solo te quise decir una cosa buena y me trataste fatal, no tolero la mala educación y mucho menos que me traten como si fuera basura o me amenacen.-Y era verdad, ella, que siendo niña, una dulce niña de 10 años había sido maltratada psicológicamente y físicamente por su abuelo, el importante señor Snow. Al cual tener a su pequeña nieta viviendo con él durante los 2 meses que su madre había estado ingresada en el hospital por el embarazo de alto riesgo de su hermana y su padre había corrido del trabajo al hospital a diario, le había resultado una tremenda lata. Y así se lo hacía saber a diario a la niña, recordándole lo infantil, inútil, tonta, fea, delgaducha y poca cosa que era. Llegó a pegarla muchas veces cuando no hacía las cosas como él quería, y ella, asustada por la salud de su mamá no había querido preocuparla con sus "tonterías" como el abuelito las llamaba. Aún hoy seguía siendo su mayor secreto, solo lo sabía Annie y había sido por accidente, de hecho la había hecho prometer que jamás se lo diría a nadie. A partir de entonces Katniss se hizo valiente, se juró a sí misma que nadie nunca jamás volvería a pegarla, que nunca le tendría miedo a nadie, nadie la trataría mal, no lo consentiría.

-Pues lo siento niñita pero no sé qué te crees. No soy tu amigo, me caes mal, no su un niño al que premies por buen comportamiento- dijo él desafiante mientras ella le miraba- así que a cambio de todos los problemas que me has causado me vas a hacer un favorcito.

-¿Un favor? ¿a ti? Ni loca- él sonrió arrogantemente

-Pues tenemos suerte de que ya estés loca, de hecho eres una loca peligrosa- dijo examinándose los brazos en que tenía los arañazos que Katniss le había hecho al intentar escapar. Pero la manera en que sonrió lascivamente como si hubieran sido provocados por otra actividad provocó un escalofrío en Katniss.

-Yo no….

-Me da igual lo que digas Katniss, solo quiero dejarte una cosa muy clara, o me haces el favor que te pido o no saldrás de este coche

-¿Piensas secuestrarme? No podrías, mis amigas se darían cuenta, la policía me buscaría, te pillarían…- Dijo ella hiperventilando, Peeta no pensaba secuestrarla pero pensó que el miedo de la chica le podía resultar muy útil.

-Prueba, aunque grites no te oirán, y con dinero todo se consigue- sonrió perversamente y ella se estremeció.

- Está bien.- suspiró profundamente. - ¿De qué se trata?

-Así me gusta sumisa y obediente- sonrió mientras ella le lanzaba una mirada de odio. Tú Katniss Everdeen vas salir conmigo.

Hola!

Siento dejarlo así, se que provoca mucha intriga, pero lo que se viene nos va a ocupar un poco de espacio y prefería explicarlo bien en dos capítulos.

Siento no haber actualizado antes pero he estado muy liada, estoy en 2º de Bachillerato, y ya estoy hasta arriba de trabajo de modo que intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero no prometo nada. Eso sí al menos una vez por semana actualizaré.

Gracias a todos por leer

Gpe 77 : Yo tampoco soporto a Peeta ahora mismo, pero quién sabe tal vez esta nueva etapa con Katniss le haga reflexionar… muchas gracias por leer

Puma Mellark : Me vas a matar por como deje el capítulo, pero espero que te guste y que el siguiente merezca la espera. No ve olvido de las seguidoras , sin vosotras esta historia no sería posible, muchas gracias por leer

Gracias también a : Tributo321, Aguus Smiles, Giuly O' Shea Weasley Mellark, MMika94 y todas las lectoras anónimas

Un saludo


	10. Chapter 10

Peeta vio la trenza castaña de Katniss alejarse entre la gente y suspiró con frustración. ¡Le tenía que pasar a él todo lo malo! Aunque reconocía que se había pasado con la chica era lo mejor para ambos, no podía arriesgarse a ser su amigo ni nada más.

-Entonces señor…. ¿va a conseguir su identificación el próximo día o tendremos esta discusión a diario….?- dijo el guardia regodeándose mientras Peeta se daba la vuelta malhumorado y se alejaba unos pasos para llamar a su padre.

El teléfono sonó 4 veces antes de que el ocupad señor Mellark se dignara a cogerlo.

-Mellark- respondió una voz fría al otro lado del teléfono.

-Soy yo, necesito que le digas al imbécil de la puerta que me deja pasar.

-Peeta ¡qué sorpresa!¡tú sin pase!- respondió sarcástico su padre y el apretó los dientes con fuerza- te dije que serías como los demás, vas a tener que utilizar tu pase para entrar yo no haré nada.

-¿No crees que si lo tuviera ya lo habría utilizado? –estaba tan irritado que podría matar a alguien.

-Deberías haberlo cogido, siento si no lo has hecho pero soy un hombre muy ocupado para estas nimiedades. Eso sí Peeta, te quiero en ese equipo, y si no cumples tu jornada laboral tendrás que enfrentarte a serios problemas, te lo advierto.-acto seguido la llamada se cortó. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Estaba tan furioso que apenas podía pensar cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar

-¡Peetty!- la estridente voz de Glimmer se oyó al otro lado del apartado

-¡qué quieres Glim?

-No sé, déjame pensar-dijo la chica enfadada- ¿un novio con estilo y clase?¿uno que no se arrastre a trabajar como un patético guionista en vez de ser el jefe de todo un imperio?

Si Peetty eso es lo que quiero

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-¿No has visto el blog de Sinsajo? Te dije que lo miraras diariamente, es bueno saber cómo nos ve la prensa y poder hablar con nuestros publicistas para….

-¡Al grano Glimer!

-¡Estás en primera plana con tu foto de trabajador responsable! Si fueras un bohemio o un jefe de éxito vale, podría soportarlo pero… ¿trabajador responsable? ¿En serio Peeta? ¿No pudiste escoger nada más aburrido para hacer que nuestra reputación cayera por los suelos?- No podía creerlo, un día en el puesto y ya había rumores de aquello, no podía ser, ¿qué dirían sus amigos al ver que había dejado de ser el niño rico de siempre para ser un mero asalariado, no podría soportar las burlas…

-Dios santo, no puedo creerlo…

-Ni yo Peetty ni yo…¿te has vuelto tonto?- dijo con una voz insoportablemente ñoña.

-Joder Glimmer metete en tu vida yo me encargo de esto

-Ah no querido- dijo ella con una risa estridente-te adoro Peetty lo sabes, pero hasta que no limpies tu nombre paso de que me vean con una pringada, yo soy de las que salen con un chico Dior y Channel no de las que aguantan a un simple becario ¡Dios Peetty becario! Es humillante.

-¿Me estás dejando Glimmer?- Peeta estaba atónito, salía con ella por sus pechos, su melena rubia, su altura, estilo y poder económico, pero aún así, le parecía despreciable que dejara a alguien por perder su estatus…."¿no la dejarías tu si se quitara sus implantes de silicona, su carísimo tinte y se vistiera como cualquier otra?" le dijo una voz en su interior, recordándole que Glimmer y ellos no eran tan distintos. Y por primera vez no se dio excusa a sí mismo, no sabía por qué pero de repente se vio como el ser despreciable que era.

-Si amorcín, pero tranquilo, en cuanto entres en razón nos lo replanteamos ¿vale? Chao Peeta, acuérdate de avisar cuando dejes de resultar patético.

Y le colgaron el teléfono por segunda vez en el día. Peeta estaba atónito, así que procedió a mirar el blog de la revista para ver si todo era tan negro como lo había pintado Glimmer.

"Amigos capitolianos SOS!

Se ha visto a nuestro heredero favorito, Peeta Mellark en las inmediaciones de su imperio, pero… ¿va el pequeño Peeta a dar órdenes o a que se las den? Según fuentes de la productora el joven Mellark estaría trabajando de becario en el que parece ser por esto que no será su imperio.

¿Por qué no esta Peeta dirigiendo Mellark's Corporation?¿Problemas con papi? Tal vez se dio cuenta que Peeta no tiene lo que hay que tener para dirigir un imperio quizás el bueno de Peeta ha decidido asentar la cabeza y ser un chico normal y soso en vez de nuestro líder guapísimo ¿han quedado atrás los ligues y los días de fiesta?

No sabemos, pero una cosa si está segura capitolianas, este no es el Peeta al que estamos acostumbradas, y como muchas de vosotras ya decís en nuestro blog, un Peeta anticuado, uno aburrido y muermazo no nos gusta. Esperamos que Peeta recupere la cordura pronto chicas, desde Sinsajo nuestros mejores deseos para todas aquellas que la noticia de Mellark os ha dejado con lágrimas en los ojos. Ojalá nuestro don Juan vuelva pronto a las andadas, y ojalá seamos las afortunadas en caer en su red

¡Por favor! Aquello era un obvio suicidio social ¿él pasado de moda, anticuado? Esto iba a ser su perdición tenía que pensar y rápido como deshacerse del tinglado…

Y entonces se fijo en la foto que acompañaba a la noticia, si merecía llevar ese nombre, él entrando a la revista con Katniss al lado, su cara no denotaba ninguna expresión, pues había sido el momento en que había pensado como dañar a la chica para alejarla. La de ella no se veía, estaba de espaldas. Para cualquiera que viera la foto le parecería el nuevo y anticuado Peeta hablando con otra compañera a la entrada de su trabajo. Pero Peeta vio en ella la solución a sus problemas.

Años y años de falsedades, impresiones, sonrisas cínicas le habían enseñado mucho. Y sabía perfectamente cómo sacar oro de aquella imagen.

No sería el aburrido Peeta, tampoco el fiestero, sería el don Juan, el papel que le acusaban de perder… Se rió para sus adentros mientras pensaba que iba a matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Con esto tendría a su padre contento y calmado, en un par de día conseguiría que dejara de darle la vara con la tontería de ser guionista y podría entrar en lo puestos que le interesaban: dinero, dinero y poder y más poder….

-Señor, la señorita Everdeen acaba de abandonar el edificio.- Peeta levantó la vista y en efecto vio a Katniss salir apresurada y con mirada culpable del edificio.

-Síguela- cuando la chica torció un par de calles Peeta se bajo del coche y la sorprendió cogiéndola con fuerza mientras la tapaba la boca y la chica se resistía arañándole. Por fin pudo meterla dentro del coche entre patadas .

-¿¡Estás loco!?- Gritó cuando la soltó y trató de bajar del coche, lo cual Peeta se había encargado de impedir

-Yo no pero tú sí niñita. ¡Me has dejado plantado!¡me has metido en un lío con mi padre! ¡Me has dejado mal delante de todo el equipo! ¡Y en ridículo delante de ese patético guarda!- dijo a voz de grito, una niña con aires de superioridad le había llevado a problemas con su padre, y de hecho, trabajaba en la productora por su culpa, así que todos sus problemas eran culpa de la joven…como la odiaba… o lo intentaba. Porque desde luego que el pelo de Katniss desordenado por su pelea la diese un halo de ángel y sus ojos brillantes por el enfado la dieran el carácter que Peeta no veía en las mujeres con las que salía, no se lo hacía tarea fácil

-Yo…. Te lo merecías, eres un bruto, solo te quise decir una cosa buena y me trataste fatal, no tolero la mala educación y mucho menos que me traten como si fuera basura o me amenacen.-Por un momento Peeta vio vacilación e incluso… ¿miedo? En los ojos de Katniss, y su mirada se volvió tan vulnerable que por una extraña razón quiso abrazarla y pedirla perdón por su asqueroso comportamiento. Pero ella parpadeó llevándose consigo cualquier compasión que pudiera producirle...

-Pues lo siento niñita pero no sé qué te crees. No soy tu amigo, me caes mal, no su un niño al que premies por buen comportamiento- dijo desafiante mientras ella le miraba- así que a cambio de todos los problemas que me has causado me vas a hacer un favorcito.

-¿Un favor? ¿a ti? Ni loca- Peeta sonrió con arrogancia, preguntándose a sí mismo como iba a conseguir que Katniss le obedeciera, no había pensado en ello, y realmente Katniss no era el tipo de chica que asintiera a su mandato encantada…

-Pues tenemos suerte de que ya estés loca, de hecho eres una loca peligrosa- dijo examinándose los brazos en que tenía los arañazos que Katniss le había hecho al intentar escapar y sonrió lascivamente para asustar a Katniss, quería conseguir su objetivo pero no quería mancharse las manos de por medio, lo mejor sería asustar a Kat para que hiciera lo que quería sin que por ello le quisiera a el

-Yo no….

-Me da igual lo que digas Katniss, solo quiero dejarte una cosa muy clara, o me haces el favor que te pido o no saldrás de este coche

-¿Piensas secuestrarme? No podrías, mis amigas se darían cuenta, la policía me buscaría, te pillarían…- Dijo ella hiperventilando, Peeta no pensaba secuestrarla pero pensó que el miedo de la chica le podía resultar muy útil.

-Prueba, aunque grites no te oirán, y con dinero todo se consigue- sonrió perversamente y ella se estremeció.

- Está bien.- Peeta ahogó un grito de victoria. - ¿De qué se trata?

-Así me gusta sumisa y obediente- sonrió mientras ella le lanzaba una mirada de odio. Tú Katniss Everdeen vas salir conmigo.- La expresión de la chica en esos momentos hizo que Peeta no pudiera evitar una sonrisa: mandíbula desencajada, ojos desorbitados e incluso empezó a hiperventilar.

-¿QUÉ?- si se esperaba una chica encantada con la idea pronto se deshizo de ella.

-Vamos Katniss, ambos sabemos que lo deseas-dijo con una sonrisa seductora- soy rico, listo y obviamente guapísimo- Ella consiguió recomponer su expresión para contestarle

-¿perdona? ¿hablamos de ti? Ni me había dado cuenta- dijo sarcástica.- Ambos sabemos que no muero por ti, así que … ¿a qué viene esta broma de mal gusto?

-Tú me has fastidiado mi vida, de modo que….

-¿me vas a fastidiar tu la mía?- y por algún motivo a Peeta le dolió que comparara salir con él con aquello,¿ realmente era tan horrible para Katniss? Pero se mordió la lengua. Para él ella también lo era, simplemente la chica era …guapa, y el era un hombre, perfectamente comprensible su reacción.

-No niña, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Eso se lo dejo a mis matones si acaso-dijo a modo de broma y juró que casi pudo ver una sonrisa en la cara de la chica

-¿entonces?

-Entonces, mi padre me cortará mi suministro de dinero si no mantengo mi puesto de trabajo y una buena relación contigo. La mejor manera es que salgas conmigo, se lo tragará, el viejo es un sensiblero, le diremos que lo nuestro fue del odio al amor y estará encantado. Por otro lado como mi novia, me harás el favor de no dejarme en la calle por nimiedades

-Eso no ha sido una nimiedad tu…

-Además- continuó él como si no la hubiera oído.- Glimmer me ha dejado porque ahora soy un trabajador, Sinsajo me pone por los suelos, como un aburrido, amargado y perdido joven … tengo que limpiar mi imagen pública.

-Muy bien Peeta pero para un momento: ¿quién narices son Glimmer y Sinsajo? ¿qué pinto yo en esto?- El la miró atónito

-¿No conoces a Glimmer Floxwerll?-ella negó- ¿Ni a la revista Sinsajo?- la chica volvió a negar- pero mujer, ¿tú sabes algo de sociedad?-

-Yo….

-No, espera, déjalo, me da igual. Lo que quiero que pilles es que si sales conmigo, no habré dejado mi vida de lujo y aventura por esta ridiculez sino por una nueva conquista, y ya vamos montando una historia a partir de ahí. Tal vez te presente como el amor de mi vida o algo así, yo que sé…. Lo que sea con tal de volver a ser el amo. Además mi querida Glim no me habrá dejado, la habré dejado yo, por ti, eso atraerá a los medios y esa zorra me las pagará por hacerme esto ahora. Además añádele el plus de mi padre. ¿Te parecen razones suficientes para salir conmigo Katniss?- la miró con sus hipnóticos ojos azules

-Me parece que tu vida es un caos y tú estás loco, ás, no pienso hacer nada de lo que dices, no saldría contigo ni en un millón de años, no se como a pesar de cómo nos llevamos puedes si quiera proponerlo…

-Sería de mentira niña, todo una farsa para …

-Engañar a gente que te quiere como tu padre. No, ni hablar

-Muy bien, no saldrás de este coche- se miraron desafiantes

-Perfecto, pues me quedaré aquí.-dijo ella mientras él maldecía.

-Te daré lo que quieras por favor- ella parpadeó sorprendida

-¿Tú pidiéndome algo por favor?

-¿no ves que estoy desesperado? Lo que sea por favor. Pide y lo tendrás.

-Yo…..- tibuteó sin decidirse- yo…quiero….-no quería algo egoísta, ya tenía amigas y trabajo, que más quería, pero la oferta era demasiado buena, Peeta humillándose, dándola lo que quisiera…Muy tentador- yo… no sé.

-¿no sabes? ¿Cómo puede alguien no saber lo que quiere?-Dijo él asombrado. Cualquiera le habría pedido dinero, joyas, vestidos, conocer a estrellas famosas, pero Katniss no sabía lo que quería. Lo cual le sorprendía por un lado y por el otro le disgustaba…eran demasiado diferentes

-No lo sé. Pero me reservo el derecho de escoger lo que quiera cuando quiera. ¿qué te parece?

-Una gran idea. Entonces…¿aceptas Everdeen?- preguntó expectante. Ella suspiró, se prometió que no volvería a salir con nadie que no la amara después de lo de Gale, nadie a quien no amara… y lo iba a fastidiar…. Pero no era de verdad, no era salir de verdad, y era Peeta, el arrogante, superficial, ingenioso, guapísimo y carismático Peeta…No se enamoraría de él nunca.

-Acepto Mellark.-Y así, firmó su sentencia

Hola a todas! Siento haber tardado en actualizar, he estado muy ocupada, este capítulo es un poco más largo en compensación. Quería preguntaros si preferís que acabe la historia en pocos capítulos 5-6 , o preferías que me alargue un poco más, yo preferiría esto, pero tengo poco tiempo en escribir y posiblemente solo actualice una vez por semana

Puma Mellark, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y a ver si Peeta mejora ajaja actualizare lo mas rápido posible

Tributo321, muchas gracias por los animos, espero que sigas leyendo y veamos que pasa con estos dos

Gpe 77 jajaja a mi también me encanta Cato, en el próximo capitulo veremos que pasa en su "cita", no tengo pensado aún el final, pero lo más probable es que Gale aparezca en algún capitulo, aunque debo reconocer que no soy muy fan suya… lo pasará mal. Sí, definitivamente Peeta está loco

EviiMellarkWayland hola! Gracias por leer espero que te siga gustando y muchas gracias por los ánimos

Gracias a todas

Saludos


	11. Chapter 11

Johanna se repitió para sí misma una vez más que aquello era una mala idea, no sabía como había podido aceptar a ir… ¿y si era un psicópata?¿un acosador?¿un loco? O peor aún…¿y si era tan perfecto encantador y maravilloso como parecía? Negó la cabeza, sería lo peor que podría pasarle.

-Bienvenida a La Cosecha señorita….

-Mason- respondió ella distraída mientras miraba a la camarera

-Hum… no veo ninguna reserva a ese nombre….- dijo la chica confundida mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco suponiendo lo que su encantador nuevo amigo había elegido como nombre.

-Busque entonces Dulce Flor- Cualquier chica habría muerto de vergüenza y ciertamente ella lo paso un poco mal, pero era Johanna Mason, no dejaría que nadie se burlara de ella.

-¡Oh Dulce flor! Ejem…-respondió conteniendo una carcajada- Muy bien, entonces todo listo, la esperan.- dijo el chica con una sonrisa en los labios.- Si me permite decírselo señorita, tiene usted mucha suerte su novio parece un gran tipo y bueno todo esto y…

-No es mi novio.- aclaró ella mirándola mal- y aunque así lo fuera sinceramente no se que tiene que ver con usted.

-Si yo claro yo….

-¡Dulce flor tan encantadora y delicada como siempre!- la voz del chico distrajo a ambas mujeres que giraron la mirada para ver un joven chico rubio acercándose desde la mesa más íntima y alejada de todo el restaurante-Johanna frunció el ceño, la camarera suspiró con envidia.

-Dame mi teléfono y acabemos con este teatro de una vez.-dijo ella intentando mantener la calma.

-EH no tan rápido dulce flor- y se giró hacia la otra chica- puedes ir trayendo el primer plato ¿por favor? Y algo de beber, vino, del mejor por favor, ¿te gusta no flor?

-No voy a tomar vino porque no voy a cenar y no me llames flor

-Pero si cenaras lo tomarías con lo cual te gusta, traiga dos botellas en ese caso, lo mejor para esta encantadora joven- dijo señalándola.

-Sí señor-respondió la camarera y se alejó avergonzada.

-Cato, no estoy para bromas, mi móvil

-¿Y lo estás alguna vez querida? Hum…. Cato… que bien suena mi nombre en tus labios, quizás podrías hacerme el favor de decirme el tuyo – la tentó él.

-Ja, buen intento principito pero va a ser que no, devuélveme el móvil de una maldita vez o …

-Oh vamos, deja de ser tan quisquillosa, te voy a devolver el móvil solo has de esperar hasta dentro d horas

-Yo no tardo tanto en cenar- dijo ella mirándole mal

-Así que te quedas a cenar fabuloso- y antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada Cato ya la había quitado su abrigo y retirado la silla como un caballero, y eso hizo que hasta la fría Johanna Mason se sonrojara.

-Bueno…. ¿para qué querías cenar conmigo?- le miró intentando relajarse y no pensar en que estaba engañando a su novio, aunque de hecho no lo hacía.

-Ya te lo dije en la carta, para reponer mi falta de educación el otro día- y sonrió (oh dios mío ¿por qué se veía tan guapo cuando sonreía de esa manera?)-¿por qué no has respondido a la carta?

-No tenía tu correo electrónico ni móvil así que…

-No uso el correo electrónico más que para el trabajo.- ella le miró perpleja

-¿Y entonces como querías que te respondiera?

-Por carta, claro.-dijo Cato como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Espera un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que siempre que quieres hablar con un amigo le envías una carta?- ella soltó una carcajada (la primera de la noche, notó el)

-Bueno, a veces llamo por teléfono, pero sinceramente si puedo y no es algo de urgencia o aunque lo sea lo mando en correo exprés pues… Sí- respondió tranquilo

-¿Y eso? Es la cosa más rara que he visto des que Annie decidió que las lentejuelas y el terciopelo en la ropa interior son lo más cool del mundo.-dijo sin pensar y justo un segundo después se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero no se sonrojó, Johanna Mason no tenía vergüenza de nada.

-Guao, lentejuelas y terciopelo ¿eh? Desde luego que quedaría guay en ti, si eso algún día me haces un pase privado y lo comprobamos-dijo con un giño de ojo y una sonrisa burlona, pero lejos de molestarla Johanna se rió, no había hecho ningún comentario salido de tono pues todo había sido jocoso, y no se había mofado de Annie lo cual la habría cabreado aunque ella misma lo hizo.

-Ya veremos.-dejo pasar y Cato sonrió esperanzado, no le había pegado ni se había enfurruñado, gran paso- pero no cambies de tema¿a qué viene lo de las cartas?

-Bueno, supongo que soy un romántico- dijo haciendo una mueca- además, soy guionista, amo escribir, no puedo pasar un día sin escribir lo que sea, y creo que las cartas son geniales y se están perdiendo. Ahora solo encontrarás cartas en navidad y quizás en algún cumpleaños, soy un firme defensor del movimiento a favor de la pervivencia de las cartas-estaba tan serio que hizo dudar a Johanna

-¿eso existe?

-No- y una sonrisa les cruzó los labios a ambos.

Annie miró a su amiga sin creérselo

-Déjame ver si lo he pillado- Suspiró demasiado tranquila para ser Annie- conociste a Peeta Mellark el primer día de trabajo sin saber que era él, le pegaste luego supiste quien era, ahora trabaja en tu equipo, la prensa se está cebando con él y como solución vais a salir juntos.

-Sí, está todo correcto- Annie volvió a suspirar

-Mira Kat te juro que me estoy intentando tomar esto con calma…

-Y te está saliendo bien la verdad es que no esperaba que reaccionaras así creía que ibas a chillar mucho y…- se calló al ver que Annie se estaba poniendo más y más roja-¿Estás bien?

-¡¿QUÉ SI ESTOY BIEN!?- chilló ella sin poderse contener mientras Katniss daba un salto hacia atrás-¡TE OLVIDASTE DE CONTARME A MÍ, TU MEJOR AMIGA, QUE HABÍAS CONOCIDO PEGADO Y TRABAJADO CON PEETA MELLARK!

-B-bue-no yo no sabía que le conocías tanto yo….

-¡¿conocerle?! Katniss por dios Peeta Mellark SIEMPRE está el primero en la lista de solteros de oro, siempre es portada de Sinsajo, es el heredero más rico de Norteamérica, es el tío más bueno(exceptuando a mi Finnick por su puesto) que se ha visto jamás ¡¿cómo narices no iba a conocerle?!- Ella se sorprendió de modo que lo de la tal revista Sinsajo si era famoso no solo un blog que Peeta consideraba importante porque hablaban de él- AH y eso por no añadir que si sale contigo es que va a cortar con…¡Glimmer Floxwerll!- Katniss la miró con cara de póker- no sabes quién es- fue una afirmación, no una pregunta y ella sonrió tímidamente como respuesta.

-Annie conectó su móvil y buscó a la velocidad del rayo en internet la portada del mes de Vogue.- Esta es la chica a la que ha dejado por ti.- Katniss miró a la rubia del mes, era alta, con un cuerpo de escándalo, delgada (a excepción de pecho y culo por supuesto, de quirófano ambos), sonrisa sexy y tentadora, ojos azules como el hielo y piel bronceada y perfecta todo ello combinado con su color rojo sangre de labios y un bikini que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. En ese momento Katniss tuvo un subidón de autoestima. ¡esa chica había sido dejada para estar con ella!

Pero un segundo después recordó que la chica dejó a Peeta y que aunque no fuera así Peeta la dejaba por recuperar su estatus no porque le gustara y Glimmer no… y su autoestima volvió al nivel normal….0

-Guao es…- no sabía que decir ¿Qué se dice en los casos en que te presentan a la ex novia de tu novio falso por una foto?

-Es una zorra, y no lo digo porque la tenga envidia, sale cada mes con un tío según le beneficie a su fama, es una asquerosa pu…

-Salió con Finnick ¿Verdad?- dijo Kat entendiendo porque de repente la tenía tanto odio

-NO- Kat se sorprendió-pero lo intentó y ya es bastante ofensa- ambas se echaron a reír hasta que el teléfono de Katniss comenzó a sonar por décima vez en la tarde-¿es él de nuevo?

-Sí- dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco-Hola guapito- dijo descolgando el teléfono

-Hola niña

-No me llames así

-Pues yo a ti te permito llamarme guapo, no te hace falta diminutivo alguno mi belleza canta por si sola.

-Dios ¿cómo puedes ser tan egocéntrico?

-Talento natural. Te llamaba para recordarte el plan

-Ya como las otras nueve veces

-Es mejor prevenir que curar

-Dijo el chico de la fiesta sin fin

-Bueno, me vas a escuchar o voy a tener que aguantarte mucho más

-Dado que eres mi "novio" deberías ser capaz de escucharme cariño

-Si cielín, pero ando liado así que al grano- Katniss suspiró pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa con el pésimo mote de Peeta y el, a 10 km de distancia también sonreía- te quiero a las nueve de la mañana en la puerta del pesado del guardia, con mi tarjeta por cierto, yo llegaré, supongo que habrá paparazis por ahí, ya nos aseguraremos, me das la mano y entramos. A la hora de comer te llevo a la Bella Italia, no te quejaras y continuamos con la farsa y a la salida…

-Sí, sí cuando vayamos a salir el gran final, beso y abrazo de enamorados.- Dijo ella aparentando aburrimiento, pero notaba mariposas en el estómago solo de pensar en besarle.

-EH… sí creo que lo has pillado- Peeta estaba nervioso, moría por besarla, jamás lo reconocería pero desde el día en que la vio había deseado besarla, besar a alguien de verdad cuyos labios no llevaran quilos de bótox, se decía a sí mismo para no atribuirlo a las ganas de besar a Katniss en especial no a cualquier chica sin bótox

-¿Ves cariño? No soy tonta

-Lo que sea… te veo mañana

-Vale Peeta, lo haré bien tranquilo al fin y al cabo me estoy ganando tu favor

-que no es poco sí, buenas noches Katniss- a ella le dio un vuelco al corazón

-¿sabes que es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre?- él también lo había notado pero esperaba que ella no se fijara, no quería un gran follón por ello

-Sí… bueno si vamos a ser novios de mentira tendré que dejar de llamarte niña…

-Claro…- que tonta, por qué iba a significar algo más ….

-Bueno Peeta hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana- vaciló un momento -que descanses un beso- el sonido del pitido tras estas palabras dejó a Katniss en blanco insegura de si había oído bien, porque creía haber oído a Peeta Mellark deseándola que descansara y mandándola un beso

Holaaa siento por tardar tanto en actualizar pero esta semana ha sido horrible, muchos exámenes, intentaré actualizar el viernes si no hay mucho que estudiar

Gracias a todas las que leéis

Gpe77: si, peeta se porta como un idiota, pero quizás salir con Kat le haga reflexionar un poco ;) gracias por leer


	12. Chapter 12

Katniss se levantó increíblemente nerviosa para tener un novio falso-ni que fuera de verdad- se repetía constantemente.

La locura hiperactiva de Annie que no paraba de repetir lo genial que debía de ser besar a Peeta Mellark solo consiguió que el nudo de su estómago se hiciera aún más grave. Media hora después su desayuno seguía intacto y Johanna aún en la cama- lo cual era raro teniendo en cuenta que ella era la que siempre se levantaba primero para salir a correr por el parque.

-¿Qué la pasará? No puede ser más fuerte de lo tuyo eso desde luego- dijo Annie muy animada mientras se repasaba los tirabuzones que acababa de hacerse y sonreía a su reflejo. Katniss la envidió, si ella fuera tan guapa y tan segura como Annie no tendría que temer a lo que iba a pasar hoy. Annie era bajita pero tenía un increíble pelo, liso y castaño claro, casi rubio. Sus ojos eran verdes pero variaban según sus estados de ánimo, lo cual parecía mentira pero era cierto, si estaba triste solían tirar a marrones, y en sus momentos de mayor hiperactividad eran aguamarinas. Además su cara inspiraba tranquilidad, eso sí, hasta que la oías hablar y veías que nada más lejos de la realidad. Todo ello combinado con su impecable gusto y sus altos tacones, con los cuales sabía andar con estilo incluso borracha daba lugar a una chica mucho más perfecta que la desaliñada Katniss.

-Gracias por recordármelo Annie, estaba muy tranquila ya sin tu ayuda- ella puso un puchero y luego soltó una carcajada

-Bah de que te quejas vas a besar a Peeta lo estás desando.

-¿YO? Estás loca, daría lo que fuera por no tener que hacerlo

-Podrías haberle dicho que no

-Me tenía secuestrada en su coche

-¡Oh vamos Katniss, ambas sabemos que te habría dejado irte!-Dijo mirándola entre enfadada y divertida.- por cierto, ¿no irás a ir así verdad?- Katniss se miró para ver si había olvidado ponerse los pantalones o llevaba los botones desabrochados, pero solo vio su simple camisa negra con los vaqueros de siempre.

-¿si, que pasa?- Annie puso los ojos en blanco y se limitó a enseñarle la portada del Vogue ( que nada más enterarse de toda la historia de Peeta había ido a comprar)

-Vale pillo la indirecta no soy esa modelo ¿y?

-Katniss por dios los bloggers y las followers se van a cebar completamente contigo si no das buena imagen

-Tal vez ellos piensen que soy una chica común a muchos chicos eso les….

-Les encanta sisisi pero ninguna chica común que salga con un chico no común va mal, todas van bien, no como modelos pero estilosas y bien vestidas. Y tú también lo irás

-Annie no tengo más ropa de oficina y no voy a repetir el traje de la entrevista o el de ayer

-No, déjamelo a mí. –Tuvo que estar probándose camisas de Annie, que la quedaban increíblemente ajustadas hasta que dieron con una llamativa camisa dorada sin mangas, atada al cuello y con brillantes en torno al cuello muy alegre y juvenil pero lo suficientemente formal como para poder ir a trabajar . Después su amiga se pasó media hora buscando en su propio armario sacando una vieja falda que quedaba a la altura de la cintura y tenía unos botones dorados justo en la parte alta.

-Creo que no me ponía esta falda desde hace 10 años… me la puse para mi primera cita con Gale…- De repente una oleada de melancolía la invadió, al menos esta vez no saldría mal porque no había nada….

-Oh Katty lo siento, me acuerdo perfectamente, pero creía que tú no te acordabas, no sueles acordarte de estas cosas

-Tú sin embargo te acordarás de todos los detalles relativos a la falda ¿me equivoco?- Annie

-Era viernes, Gale te acababa de invitar a salir, me llamaste para saber que ponerte tuve que ir hasta el distrito doce a ayudarte- Ya se acordaba de aquel día, uno de los mejores de su vida.

-EH…. Creo recordar que te llame únicamente para contarte que iba a salir con él y tú te empeñaste en venir a la universidad a elegirme la ropa, menos mal que el distrito doce solo está a una hora que si no….

-Como sea, llegué y tu ropa era un desastre- ambas pusieron los ojos en blanco de exasperación por causas opuestas- así que nos fuimos de tiendas, pero no veíamos mucho… Y entonces…

-Vimos esa tienda se llamaba ….como se llamaba….

-¡Cinna's! Oh dios era perfecta, ¿te acuerdas que el chico acababa de abrir y era guapísimo?

-Era guapo sí, pero era gay ¿no?

-Ejem… lo dudo mucho- dijo su amiga nerviosa con una risilla tonta

-¿Annie?

-Nada nada no me lo pareció

-Mary Annabel, dime que leches pasó

-No nada… a ver era una tienda superguay ¿vale? Son los mejores diseños que he visto nunca…. Así que después de que eligiéramos la falda y te dejara en casa…. Volví un par de veces …

-¿Cómo que un par de veces?

-Bueno…. De hecho esa camisa que llevas la compré allí…

-¿pero cuanto es un par de veces?

-Digamos que fui durante dos meses seguidos…. Era una ropa muy bonita y un chico muy guapo

-¡Por eso viniste a visitarme tanto en esa época?¿qué le hiciste al pobre chico?

-Yo no lo hice nada Katty, nosotros lo hicimos un par de veces

-Lo…..

-Si Kat por dios me acosté con él

-¿Cuántas veces?

-¿Por visita o en total?-Katniss no podía estar más pasmada, se acordaba perfectamente del día ahora, era cierto que la tienda era genial, incluso ella había vuelto un par de veces más y eso que le pillaba lejísimos de casa. Y también era cierto que Annie y el dueño y diseñador había ligado mucho juntos, pero no tanto... o a ella no se lo pareció

-¿importa?

-Ejem…. No creo, unas … no se no las conté, pero tuvimos una relación sexual más o menos durante dos meses, luego empecé a trabajar en el teatro y con la mudanza y no tuve tiempo para ir, para cuando volví la tienda estaba cerrada, decía que se habían trasladado , pero sinceramente nuestra relación no había pasado del sexo así que tampoco le llame, pero te lo aseguro Katty, no era gay- dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia

-Lo que no puedo creer es que no me lo contaras, soy tu mejor amiga

-¡Oh por dios! Tu no querías hablar de eso solo hablabas del pánfilo de gay y de vuestra relación totalmente platónica, si te hubiese dicho que me tiraba a un tío que apenas conocía me habrias considerado una…

-Ni lo digas Annie no es verdad…- Katniss estaba totalmente roja, era cierto que había tenido una relación totalmente platónica con Gale, pero jamás le habría dicho nada malo a Annie por hacer otra elección diferente a la suya.-Ahora me vas a contar todo lo que pasó esos dos meses

-¿te va escuchar como tengo sexo? Eres rara Katniss Everdeen- ella le sacó la lengua mientras Annie le pasaba unos tacones negros,una boina dorada y su gabardina

-Sabes a lo que me refiero

-Ajá, pero te tienes que ir con Peeta no quiero que llegues tarde, luego te cuento-Katniss la miró mal

-No te vas a escapar Cresta

-Lo se Everdeen, vuela, llegas tarde- ella echó un vistazo a su reloj y echó a correr

Peeta estaba muy nervioso, esa mañana se había lavado los dientes al menos 10 veces, había tomado un chicle de menta y se había cambiado cuatro veces de ropa…. ¿por qué? Para quedar bien delante de los paparazis desde luego, no por otra cosa, se repetía constantemente. Llevaba media hora en la puerta de Mellark's Produtions aunque aún faltaban 10 minutos para que Katniss llegara pues no habían quedado tan pronto, pero estaba tan nervioso que tuvo que salir de casa antes de que se ahogara, no podía ni respirar.

Suspiró profundamente y se relajo, era solo una chica más, y tenía que concentrarse en que así siguiera siendo, nada de amores no correspondidos ni amores pastelosos nono él había madurado.

-¿Peeta?- la voz de Cato le sorprendió

-Eh… hola Cato

-¿Qué haces aquí? Aún te quedan 20 minutos para entrar- el chico miró al editor, mierda, no había pensado en que tendría que trabajar con Katniss además de salir con ella y convivir con todos …ellos

-Yo…¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Soy el encargado del proyecto, me encargo de abrir el set y encargarme de que todo esté preparado, tengo que llegar antes

-Ah….- Cato le miró esperando una respuesta que no llego, y como era inteligente decidió no presionarle

-Oye tío se que no te va este trabajo, seamos sinceros ¿tú crees que a un tipo duro como yo le gustó descubrir que le iba escribir historias de amor y dramones de serie?- Peeta sonrió mirando a Cato era verdad que era un tipo duro, rubio, sí, pero duro, brazos fuertes de gimnasio, mirada helada y sonrisa arrogante- No, no me moló, pero me gusta hacerlo y no voy a trabajar yo que sé en un taller mecánico para demostrarles a todos lo machote que soy. Tío, eres bueno en esto…ayer diste pocas opiniones pero buenas, así que no hagas algo que no te gusta solo por ser la persona que supuestamente debes o quieres ser ¿vale?- En cualquier otra circunstancia Peeta le habría mandado a la mierda pero estaba tan nervioso y el hecho de que fuera a besar a Katniss le ponía de tan buen humor que no pudo evitar sonreír y responder amablemente

-Gracias Cato, eres un buen tipo y te lo agradezco, pero … no es lo mío por motivos personales, no por otra cosa- el otro asintió, eran tios que supieran escribir no les hacía más sensibles o empáticos entre ellos- y siento lo de ayer, no pillé mi tarjeta y no pude entrar de verdad.

-Te creo Peeta, de verdad, tú tampoco eres mal tipo aunque te esfuerces por ser gilipollas-ambos se rieron.- no sé porque odias a Kat pero tómalo con calma, parece una buena chica- él pensó en la chica, felicitándole por su trabajo, haciéndole este inmenso favor, enfadad mirándole con más valor que nadie hasta ahora… sí era una gran tía

-Lo sé.

-Bien. –Ambos se quedaron callados hasta que Cato decidió continuar-Oye Marv y yo iremos a por unas cervezas después del trabajo, ya sabes hay partido… ¿te apuntas? Sé que no será mucho tu rollo solo mi casa, un par de cervezas y nada más pero….

-Estaré encantado, pásame tu dirección, quizás llegue un pelín tarde pero iré

-Genial, te mando un whats con la dirección ahora nos vemos-y siguió andando hacia la entrada. Era un tío legal. Y así como solo dos tíos saben hacer pasaron de enemigos a amigos en unos pocos minutos dejando a Kat que les vio desde lejos al llegar pasmada y a Peeta feliz. Le habían ofrecido una cerveza y un par de amigos… no podía recordar la última vez que había tenido un plan tan simple y tan emocionante por ello…No era por su apellido, que ya habían dejado claro que respetaban lo justo, o por su belleza porque eran tíos heteros, al menos Cato…Era porque le había caído bien, no siendo un capullo había hecho un amigo…. Estaba tan emocionado que cuando vio a Kat llegar solo pudo pensar en que había hecho un amigo por su culpa, por su pelea le habían metido en la estúpida redacción, había hecho un amigo, y aunque no lo reconociera se lo estaba pasando mejor que pudo pensar en lo guapa que estaba con esa camisa dorada y los apetecible que le quedaba la falda, en cómo los tacones la hacían ver sexy y sus mechones ondulados se arremolinaban en torno a su precioso rostro coronado por unos rojos, brillantes y apetecibles labios . No pudo pensaren nada más y la besó.

La besó

Y de repente todo encajó, no había nadie a su alrededor, el mundo dejo de girar, no había botox ni falsedades, no había mentiras, no era una pantomima, de repente eran sus labios y los de Kat solo eso. Él le acarició el labio inferior con los suyos mientras intentaba que aquello también fuera increíble para ella, que también sintiera como si su vida labios de Kat eran suaves y blandos, tan dulces como la miel y el beso….. Peeta jamás se había sentido igual. Cuando por fin se separaron para tomar aire por un segundo no recordó nada y solo vió los ojos de Katniss, grises y brillantes y los suyos reflejados en los de ella mientras ambos respiraban agitadamente.

Hola a todas, como la última vez tarde mucho esta vez actualizo antes

Puma Mellark siento no haberte mandado un saludo, pero estaba muy ocupada y a penas me dio tiempo a mencionar a nadie, fue un milagro que pudiera subir, no quería dejaros más tiempo con la duda y por ello no comente demasiado, poco tiempo mucho estrés, gracias por continuar leyendo

Aguus Smiles no te preocupes por no comentar se hace cuando se puede tranquila, muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos, espero que ya estés mejor ( que mal que te haya tocado estar mala yo también lo estuve esta semana y fue un asco porque tuve examen de mates y también tuve que estudiar pero mereció la pena) espero que ya estés totalmente recuperada. Creo que puedes casarte con una novela pero permiso no sé si te darán Jajajaja por mi vale ;) Peeta definitivamente se está enamorando de ella, y viceversa a ver qué pasa ahora un saludo

Gpe 77 :sip, se están enamorando y la cita de Johanna fue muy bien, en este capítulo no aparece pero el siguiente volverá, y vamos a conocer a otro personaje que quizás pueda tener algo con Annie? Ya se verá, gracias por tus ánimos

johanna M, muchas gracias por tu comentario eres muy amable, a ver si al final del finde puedo tener el próximo capítulo subido aunque no puedo prometer nada, saludos

Muchas gracias a todas por continuar leyendo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	13. Chapter 13

Katniss no podía asimilar lo que pasaba cuando Peeta se acerco a ella a pasos agigantados con una determinación inquebrantable en sus ojos que brillaban ¿emocionados? Y de repente él la beso y todo cobró sentido, no pudo pensar en nada más que los labios de Peeta acariciando los suyos, no pensó que el chico la besaba por un pacto, tampoco pensó que habían acordado que el beso fuera horas después, no pensó en lo irritante que le resultaba Peeta el 90% del tiempo, este era el 10% restante, y era maravilloso, bien valía todos los noventas por cientos del mundo.

Cuando le acarició el labio inferior con los suyos no pudo reprimir un gemido suave , aquel hombre sabía cómo besar eso desde luego. Le puso las manos alrededor del cuello sujetándose a él, pues temía caerse de la emoción, las piernas le temblaban y tenía los nervios a flor de piel. De repente volvía a ser una adolescente que soñaba con el príncipe azul, con EL beso, con las mariposas y el "plop" del pie y entonces se dio cuenta, había hecho "plop" justo como en aquella película de su infancia, justo como cuando la princesa se encontraba con su amor…

Cuando se separaron se quedó embobada mirando a Peeta que le devolvía la mirada con ¿devoción? ¿qué era aquello? Pasaron segundos mirándose a los ojos respiraron agitadamente hasta que el susurró

-Deberíamos entrar – su voz era ronca y extremadamente sexy

-Sí…

-Llegamos tarde- insistió sin moverse

-Ajam…- y justo cuando Peeta volvía a inclinarse sobre ella para besarla de nuevo y Katniss volvía a notar las mariposas haciéndose dueñas de su estómago oyeron un agudo gritito

-¡OH DIOS MÍO!- Ambos se giraron sorprendidos para observar a una alocada Rue que les miraba con los ojos desorbitados y a la pobre Madge tratando de ponerle la mano en la boca para que se callara

-Rue por favor no interrumpas déjales en paz- la oyeron susurrar discretamente, pero Rue, como cualquier adolescente que se precie no podía dejar pasar aquella escena de película

-¡LO SABÍA!¡Oh dios mío! Claro que lo sabía, ¿no te lo dije Madge? ¿A que te dije que acabarían juntos? Desde que os vi ayer por primera vez lo supe, esas miradas a escondidas por parte de ambos, oh santo cielo, y cuando Peeta dio su idea y ella le miró con admiración y él buscando su aprobación…. Bueno y eso sin mencionar las peleítas que os traíais desde la mañana, los que se pelean se desean ¡lo sabía, soy vidente! Siempre lo he sospechado pero esto lo demuestra- Todos observaron a Rue asombrados que parecía una fan en el estreno de su película favorita

-Por dios Rue , ¿cómo lo ibas a saber? Les conoces desde hace dos días-volvió a chistar Madge-ha sido suerte que pasara no quiere decir que seas vidente.

-Eh yo te apoyo tía- dijo Marvel (un momento ¿de dónde había salido Marvel?) – estos dos tienen feeling, yo lo sabía desde que Kat le dijo que le había pegado una patada eh… ahí, si alguien te ofende de verdad le das una torta en la cara, era una obvia técnica de seducción y veo que ha funcionado ¿eh pareja?- Inmediatamente le chocó la mano a Rue y les guiñó un ojo.

-Sois imposibles… dejadles en paz vámonos por favor- dijo Madge cada vez más avergonzada por la escena.

Katniss y Peeta estaban helados, no habían pensado en cómo llevar su relación en el trabajo, bueno, su engaño, pero de cualquier manera jamás imaginaron una situación tan surrealista como la que acababan de vivir, eso desde luego. Katniss le miró indecisa ¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Confirmarlo?¿Negarlo y decir que solo fue un beso? No sabía qué hacer estaba helada, paralizada, de pronto todas las estrellas y fuegos artificiales se habían ido y solo veía tensión.

Peeta se dio cuenta e inmediatamente le cogió la mano para hacerla ver que no estaba solo en aquello, le tenía a él siempre se apoyarían….Inmediatamente se sorprendió negándose aquello, ¿qué decía? ¿Cómo que le tenía a él? NO, no le tenía, era un trato, el no la quería ni ella a él, puro teatro. Así pues para justificar el inesperado acto que había sorprendido gratamente a Katniss levantó sus manos unidas y sonrió suspirando tranquilamente.

-Eh… si bueno chicos, teneos razón, Katniss y yo estamos juntos. Desde que nos encontramos nos gustamos a pesar de…. Las circunstancias y ayer…bueno ayer por la tarde me declaré, obviamente no podía pasar ni un día más sin ella… ósea, es maravillosa, ¿no?- A Kat se le congeló la sonrisa tonta que a pesar de la tensión había mantenido convirtiéndose en una falsa, pues claro que era todo lo que contaba mentira ¡porque su historia era mentira!

-OH DIOS MÍO ¿LO VES MADGE? SOY VIDENTE

Dos horas más tarde habían conseguido entrar en el set y, a pesar de los gritos de Rue y sus locuras y el interés de todo el equipo (a excepción de Madge, que aún interesada no agobió a la pareja, y Tresh que permanecía inmutable como el día anterior) habían conseguido adelantar en el proyecto. Katniss estaba orgullosa de sí misma, no era por ser orgullosa, pero su intervención realmente estaba siendo muy valiosa, y gracias a sus amplios conocimientos conseguían avanzar con mucha rapidez pues no tenía que consultar manuales ni internet para pequeños datos, si algo la beneficiaba era su maravillosa y amada memoria, que se acordaba hasta de las más insignificantes fechas.

-Bien, así que con esa última corrección acabamos la primera mitad de la temporada ¿no?- Dijo Tresh muy trabajador

-Sí, se lo presentaré al señor Tempish esta misma tarde, si el comité da su aprobación nos pondremos con los castings esta misma semana.

-¿Pero seremos nosotros quienes decidamos?¿no es un proyecto muy grande?-Preguntó Katniss interesada

-Tenéis a un Mellark entre vosotros cariño, no hay nada demasiado grande para mí- Dijo Peeta recuperando su egocentrismo, solo Katniss noto su tono despreciativo, que volvía a ser el de siempre (que sorpresa….)-pues el resto estaban demasiado ocupados

-En verdad decidimos nosotros y el director de la serie que es…. ¡ah sí! Haymitch Abernathy- Katniss asintió sin más pero de repente notó que Peeta se removía en su silla inquieto mirando a Cato asombrado

-¿Abernathy?¿Estás seguro que es Haymitch Abernathy?

-Eh…- balbuceó Cato sin entenderle- sí, no es un nombre fácil de confundir

-Lo sé pero ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí Peeta, si quieres te leo las notas que he recibido… espera no lo encuentro ¿ lo tienes tu Katniss?- como codirectora del proyecto ella también tenía toda la información relativa a la nueva serie

-Sí… de hecho lo tengo aquí mismo, un segundo

-¿quieres darte prisa?- la espetó Peeta con asco mientras todos le miraban sorprendidos y el rectificaba-Es decir, cariño estoy un poco nervioso ¿harías el favor de apresurarte?- todos sonrieron como si nada pasara pero Kat le miró dolida… creía que habían superado la etapa de los insultos, cada vez que creía que Peeta era maravilloso que podía incluso preocuparse por ella él lo destrozaba

-Si cielo, ya lo tengo-dijo ácidamente-" _El proyecto debe ser presentado ante el comité de producción el día 20 de mayo como fecha tope, iniciándose la grabación de la serie En Llamas tras los castings que , en caso de aprobación, se celebrarán los días 22,23 , 24,25,26 y 27 del mismo mes prolongándose por el periodo de una semana si no se encuentra a los actores en este periodo. La elección de los actores será llevada a cabo por el equipo de guionistas y el director de la serie, Haymitch Abernathy" _eso es todo lo que pone

-Vale, gracias. –dijo intentando controlar su ira-Cato, te disculpa si me voy un momento tengo un asunto que tratar

-Esto Peeta tu padre me dijo que tenías que cumplir tu horario laboral, no es por ser un borde pero….

-Es con él con quien voy a hablar, tenemos que discutir un par de puntos sobre lo mejor para la serie.- Cato se relajó, aquello era razonable

-Bien, pues entonces solo me queda que le preguntes a tu novia como codirectora del proyecto, pero seguro que te da su permiso ¿verdad Kat?- dijo guiñando un ojo para relajar la tensión, sin darse cuenta que al obligar a Peeta a rendir cuentas ante ella solo la agravaba

-¿Katniss?- no iba a formular la pregunta no señor

-¿Sí Peeta?-Oh, si Peeta creía que no iba a pedírselo por conservar su orgullo ya se iba olvidando ella era la jefa y después de cómo la había tratado quería hacerle sentir tan mal como él la estaba haciendo sentir dándola aquel beso tan maravilloso y después volviendo a su forma de ser habitual

-Ya sabes….- no no no no lo diría

-No Peeta cariño no lo sé-dijo ella aparentando ser juguetona mientras todos se reían

-Pfff- Pee se controló, no iba a arruinarlo todo por ella, llevaba toda la mañana ignorándola y despreciándola, aquel beso…. Había sido el mejor de su vida, por mucho que lo intentaba negar ni las sofisticadas chicas que acompañaba ni…..ni Cressida (por mucho que lo negara) habían conseguido aquello, jamás nadie le había hecho sentir aquello. Y ante aquello solo había una solución, alejarse de Katniss antes de que alguien saliera unido-¿Puedo ir a hablar con mi padre?

-Solo si lo pides por favor Peeta cielo- dijo ella con una sonrisa pero odio en los ojos, y aquel odio encendió a Peeta de una manera nunca vista, no pudo evitar acercarse y besarla furiosamente, si no podía gritarla descargaría sus sentimientos en otra actividad bastante más plancentera.

Katniss se sorprendió abrumada por el beso de Peeta, dominante, ególatra, pero irresistible, ante ello solo pudo besarle con la misma intensidad, sorprendiendo al rubio que solía aceptar respuestas sumisas de las mujeres. Inmediatamente se apartó de ella, no quería imaginar lo que podía llegar a pasar si no se alejaba, y estaba seguro que arrancarle la ropa y acostarse con ella allí mismo no era una gran opción…aunque si una apetecible.

-Por favor

-Ve- dijo , y mientras salía pudo oír los silbidos de los chicos los grititos de Rue e incluso una pequeña carcajada de Madge

-¿Haymitch Abernethy? ¿en serio padre no se te ha ocurrido nada mejor?-dijo irrumpiendo en el despacho de su padre que levantó la mirada para verle impasible

-Es un gran director, hecho para dirigir grandes éxitos, como planeo que sea En Llamas, es el proyecto estrella del año.

-Fantástico, ¿a quién pretendes engañar? Porque a mí no desde luego.

-No sé de que hablas Peeta, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-OH por dios, tu nunca tienes tiempo, ya lo sé.-tras una carcajada frustrada continuó- hablo de Haymitch Abernathy, aquel "maravilloso" guionista que trabajaba en Mellark's Productions cuando Cressida y yo salíamos, aquel que me explicó todo lo relacionado con el cine, la dirección los decorados…..-dejo la frase inconclusa.-El hombre al que admiré mucho tiempo. ¿De verdad crees que por traerle va a cambiar algo Pultrach? ¿Qué voy a querer ser un pringado como esos con los que trabajo?- aquello no lo sentía en realidad, Katniss era capaz como ella sola, divertida lista brillante…Rue tenía unas ideas frescas e innovadoras propias de su juventud. Los conocimientos de Madge sobre el lenguaje, su evolución la literatura los significados ocultos en las palabras realmente lo asombraban. Cato tenía una madera de líder innata, y una gran imaginación que volcaba en la escritura, aunque había estudiado como Madge literatura como él mismo había optado por la rama creativa y no la investigadora como la chica y realmente valía para hacer aquello. Tresh era serio, concienzudo y trabajador, realmente increíble a la hora de organizarse. Y Marvel…era Marvel, aquella locura que parecía tener lo llevaba a crear las situaciones más increíbles que pudiera imaginar cualquier persona, era el factor sorpresa de la serie, la creatividad empaquetada en un cuerpo….No eran fracasados, eran brillantes, pero él Peeta Mellark había hecho una promesa, valer la vida de su novia fallecida. Él no iba a formar parte de ese mundo, él mató a Cressida, su mundo mató a Cressida y tendría que lidiar con ello y vivir en él no huir al de otras personas, no destrozar a más gente de aquel maravilloso mundo por su falta de responsabilidad ante las tareas que implicaba su apellido. Y sabía que si había alguien que pudiera tambalear su voluntad era Haymitch, el hombre que más admiró en toda su vida y al que culpó de la muerte de Cressida por hacerle olvidar quien era

-No son pringados Peeta, y lo sabes, no pienso discutir esto. Estas trabajando allí porque si quieres heredar todo esto debes empezar por todos los puestos, debes ver cómo funciona y debes aprender antes de dirigir. Así que Peeta elegí a Haymtich porque ha trabajado más veces para esta empresa, es un excelente director y confío totalmente en él ¿Entendido? No quiero ni una sola queja más y ahora, sal de mi despacho.-dijo fríamente sin convencer a Peeta ni un poco.

-Peeta- le llamó Effie – una señorita muy amable me ha preguntado por ti-dijo guiñándole un ojo- la señorita Everdeen

-Estupendo-lo que menos necesitaba ahora era otro enfrentamiento con Katniss

-Peeta-volvió a llamarlo.- se que no debería entrometerme, pero a diferencia de esa Glimmer Floxwerll o el resto de "joyas" que sueles traer esta chica era realmente encantadora…me gusta para ti Peeta, es amable y educada, te haría mucho bien-aquello le enterneció, Effie preocupándose por el como antes, como una madre

-Gracias Eff lo tendré en cuenta de verdad- y se despidió sonriendo no estaba de humor pero que ella la aprobara era como un consuelo, no estaba loco por pensar demasiado en ella…era lógico a Effie le parecía lógico…..

-Hola Cato soy yo

-Hola yo ¿por fin hoy me dirás tu nombre?-preguntó el muchacho sonriendo al teléfono

-Quizás si tienes suerte…- dijo Johanna 5 kilómetros de distancia sonriendo también.- puedo quedar para esa pizza que me prometiste por tirar la botella de vino- en verdad ella había tirado la botella en un gesto muy torpe y nada propio de su elegancia y coordinación. Pero él, de nuevo había vuelto a declararse culpable y prometió compensarla con una pizza en el mejor Italiano del mundo

-Eh…- por una vez quedó sin palabras ¿Qué hacía? Quedar con la chica era lo que más le apetecía en el mundo pero ya había invitado a los chicos, y se enfadarían con razón si les plantaba- dulce flor verás….

-No quieres quedar lo entiendo- dijo Johanna rápidamente, realmente lo entendía, tenía mucho carácter y era difícil de llevar era normal que Cato después de conocerla bien no quisiera volver a verla

-NO, no es eso, pero como dijiste que no ibas a poder invité a unos amigos a ver el partido de esta noche y es de mala educación plantarles…. No hay nada que me apetezca más que quedar contigo de verdad….. te… ¿te negarías si te invitó a venir?

-¿por qué iba a negarme?

-Bueno ya sabes 3 tíos y muuuucha testosterona suelta por ahí entendería que no quisieras venir

-Hum… iré si puedo llevarme a unas amigas para no estar aburrida toda la tarde con vuestros comentarios incultos

-¿cómo que incultos? En ese campo dulce flor, te ganamos

-Ja, ya te gustaría, entonces ¿puedo?

-Estaré encantado de conocer a tus amigas, quizás ellas me desvelen tu nombre- Johanna sonrió de nuevo

-Lo dudo

-Bueno, entonces hoy a las 8 en mi casa, te mando la dirección por whats ahora que has recuperado tu móvil-ella soltó una carcajada

-Ok

-Es una cita, hasta esta tarde dulce flor

-Adiós principito- y nada más colgar cayó en sus palabras "es una cita dulce flor"….

Hola a todas, capítulo largo para compensar por no haber actualizado antes, a penas tengo tiempo así que un saludo a todas especialmente a

Puma Mellark, gracias por tu preocupación y muchas gracias por tus ánimos, espero poder actualizar este finde otra vez, un abrazo

Gpe 77 probablemente volvamos a ver a Cinna y si Finnick llega ya, en el próximo capítulo, si no este se alargaba mucho, a ver qué pasa entre esos tres

Un saludo a todas y gracias por leer!


	14. Chapter 14

Katniss llevaba media hora esperando a Peeta en la suntuosa recepción del edificio, habían terminado de trabajar y había decidido acompañar a Cato a ver a Tempish por hacer tiempo pero Peeta seguía sin volver, de modo que fue al despacho de su padre para comprobar que no mentía. En efecto estaba allí tal y como indicaban los gritos, llegó a oír el nombre Haymitch y una tal Cressida antes de que la amable secretaria le preguntara si quería algo. Aquella mujer era un cielo, la trató tan amablemente y con tanta diplomacia…incluso cuando ella dejó ver su molestia con Peeta " no te preocupes Katniss, él es así no es nada contra ti, estoy segura de que te quiere mucho, pero Peeta ha pasado por muchos problemas… bueno eso no me corresponde a mí desde luego, pero ten paciencia, es un buen chico" Y creía a aquella mujer, realmente creía que Peeta era buen chico, pero…luego la trataba mal, desde luego algo tenía que haberle pasado para que fuera tan bipolar…en especial con ella. Pero por más vueltas que le daba no sabía que le había podido pasar a un chico millonario, guapo, con una familia amable como su padre….un momento, su padre... ¿Y su madre? ¿y hermanos? Entonces se dio cuenta de que, en verdad, no sabía nada de Peeta, absolutamente nada

-Effie me dijo que estabas esperándome, quieres algo-dijo el joven apareciendo de la nada mientras Katniss despertaba de su ensoñación

-Oh Peeta no me había fijado que venías…

-Qué extraño- dijo el otro con sarcasmo y ella frunció el ceño

-¿Qué te pasa Peeta?  
-Como …. ¿me estás preguntando como si fuéramos amigos? Porque no lo somos

-Peeta para ya de ser borde, sí te estoy preguntando como amigos, no quieres ser mi amigo, lo pillo, me odias, también lo pillo, pero estoy haciendo toda esta farsa por ti y no es nada creíble si sigues tratándome como si fuera mierda cada dos segundos. No es creíble y me hace daño Peeta porque aunque a ti no te apetezca ser mi amigo a mi no me importaría ser la tuya, y no por tu dinero como imagino que pensarás sino porque cuando dejas ese lado egocéntrico al margen eres un buen tío. Porque si voy a hacerte este favor vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntos y prefiero pasar mi tiempo con alguien que me respete, que me caiga bien y viceversa, alguien con quién pueda hablar y no alguien que me odie sin motivo aparente. De modo que si te he hecho algo lo siento de verás , y si no para ya por favor- dijo nerviosa, triste y enfadada sin poder contenerse. Peeta se quedó helado ¿estaba haciéndola daño? A ver, sabía que feliz no la haría pero nunca pensó que unas palabras tan estúpidas de un desconocido aún más estúpido la fueran a afectar, ella era lista….y entonces se dio cuenta de que, por mucho que no quisiera ser amigo de Katniss por el recuerdo de Cressida esta última era su gran amor, no Katniss. Katniss era guapa, lista y sincera, pero no era su gran amor, no debía temer enamorarse porque ya había amado y Katniss era… una gran chica, no tenía por qué renunciar a su amistad….

-Lo siento.- dijo dejando a Katniss anonadada- tienes razón, he sido borde, maleducado y malo contigo. Pero te prometo que no se volverá a repetir, no ha estado bien por mi parte pero puedo cambiar, te lo prometo.

-Entonces…..¿estás seguro de que puedes soportarme para que esto salga bien?  
-No, estoy seguro de que tu puedes soportarme, tu compañía es algo bueno, no una carga, es a ti a quien le toca la parte mala, puedo ser difícil de tratar- dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras ella sonreía encantada.

-Ya, te creo-y ambos sonrieron-¿amigos entonces?

-Amigos.

Fueron a comer juntos a un restaurante chino que Peeta propuso y para sorpresa de Katniss no la disgustó

-Así que vivías en Portbeach, un pueblo más pequeño que todo el recinto de Mellark's

-Ajam-dijo luchando por atrapar la comida entre los palillos chinos que jamás había utilizado pero que había pedido por no quedar como una paleta delante de Peeta

-Y estudiaste historia en la universidad del Distrito Doce, Harvard ¿eh? Va a ser que si eres una chica lista….-ambos rieron

-Bueno tú tampoco te quedas atrás es decir, Yale, woau es una gran universidad

-Sí bueno….

-¿Qué carrera hiciste?-Peeta sintió una punzada de dolor, no quería hablar de aquello, estaba pasando un gran rato con Katniss era divertida, amable… mucho más perspicaz de lo que habría pensado y por una vez en años mantenía una conversación adulta con una mujer que fuera más allá de las fiestas o del vestido que se había puesto para no sequé recepción

-Hum… ya sabes un poco de esto un poco de aquello…. ¿Como decías que se llamaba tu hermana?

-No te lo había dicho.- respondió Katniss con una sonrisa amable evitando el tema ya que Peeta así quería, gesto que él le agradeció infinitamente

-Bueno, dijiste que tenías una hermana ¿Me equivoco?  
-No. Se llama Primrose, aunque todos la llaman Prim, y si no se lo dices te confesaré que para mí siempre será Patito- ambos rieron mientras Katniss le relataba los momentos más entrañables de su infancia, el nacimiento de la pequeña Prim, sus primeros años juntas, las navidades…

-Así que va a estudiar medicina, viene de familia lo de la inteligencia.- Kat no podía creer que aquel chico agradable y sonriente fuera el mismo con el que había peleado aquella mañana. Este Peeta era sumamente encantador, pero debía recordar que aquello era una farsa…nada más.

-Bueno, ella es más lista que yo, eligió mejor

-Vaya tontería, elegimos lo que amamos, no lo que nos conviene, y eso nos debería enorgullecer, se supone que el amor es la fuerza que mueve el mundo ¿no?-Ambos se miraron fijamente sin poder creer lo que había dicho, ella no lo asimilaba, y él no entendía porque a su lado surgía ese lado idealista, románticos y perfecto que creyó olvidado….-Vamos tampoco es que…

-Si- le cortó ella-tienes toda la razón.-Y sonrió orgullosa de que Peeta no la considerase idiota por luchar por lo que ella quería y deseaba y no por lo más práctico sensato o rentable.

-Así me gusta Katniss, segura de tus decisiones. Así que Prim… ¿vendrá a estudiar al Capitolio?  
-Es muy probable, deberías conocerla, es una niña muy dulce

-Si está a punto de entrar en la carrera ya no es una niña Katniss

-Lo sé, pero yo la cuidaba por las tardes, la ayudaba con los deberes , la peinaba sus trenzas y la llevaba al cole de la mano, para mi siempre será una niña.- El tono de voz de Katniss era tan maternal y dulce que conmovió a Peeta, esa era la mujer dulce y buena que le faltó en su vida…

-Se nota que la quieres mucho

-Sí la verdad….¿Tú no tienes hermanos?

-No soy hijo único, supongo que eso es lo que me ha hecho convertirme en este idiota

-¿Tú reconociendo que eres idiota?-Bromeó ella-Oh dios mío ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con Peeta Mellark?  
-Ja j aja , no en serio, tenías razón fue muy grosero por mi parte tratarte como lo hice… lo siento Katniss-Ella se quedó sin respuestas sin saber que era una broma o si bromear sobre ello hasta que vio la sonrisa sincera de Peeta

-No pasa nada, todos nos equivocamos, y creo que mi patada ya es suficiente castigo- ambos sonrieron.

-Vale, y ahora, ¿me puedes explicar por qué sigues intentando comer con los palillos cuando es obvio que no sabes?-Katniss se puso roja a más no poder

-Yooooo estoooo

-Anda, te pediré un tenedor jajaja

-No, quiero aprender-dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y Peeta se fascinó por su empeño y educación no se había quejado ni había hecho cualquier comentario estúpido sobre el restaurante y los palillos, había aceptado comer allí en vez de en un sitio de moda en que solo probaran ensalada y agua mineral.

-Entonces señorita Everdeen es mi deber enseñarle.

Media hora después Katniss caminaba hacia su casa con una sonrisa estúpida y sin sentido… Peeta era….tan encantador, no podía creer que aquel chico que había conocido hacia 5 días y había sido tan irritante ahora fuera el mismo cielo. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y entonces oyó su voz

-¡Katniss!- se dio la vuelta sorprendida

-¿Peeta?-y entonces vio su increíble coche descapotable con el chico montado en él y el pelo revuelto por el viento con las gafas de sol coronando su perfección.-WAO, ¿este es tu coche?  
-Bonito, ¿verdad? Regalo de mi padre por mi 20 cumpleaños

-Así que ya es de hace 5 años vaya Peet no te tenía por un sentimentalista- Peeta se dio cuenta de cómo le había llamado "Peet" cariñoso, cercano, como si fueran….amigos, amigos por su puesto, pero ella pareció hacerlo de modo incosciente y con una sonrisa feliz en la cara. Él no era fan de los motes o incluso de que acortaran su nombre (odiaba cuando sus profesores le había llamado Peter equivocando su nombre, y aún más el ridículo "Peetty" de Glimmer) pero por alguna razón amó que Katniss lo llamara así

-Qué dices no lo guardo por amor a papá sino porque es un cochazo, además, no te creas que es el único que tengo-dijo salvaguardando su imagen de rebelde.

-Algún día me los enseñarás todos ¿no?

-por supuesto, y te montaré en todos y cada uno de ellos

-¿En serio? ¡oh Peet eso sería genial!

-Lo será, pero ahora sube antes de que pase algún coche o me pongan una multa.-dijo con una sonrisa torcida que la robó el aliento

-¿Qué suba?

-Claro, soy un caballero, debo llevarte a casa.

-AH, en ese caso, será un placer-dijo ella riendo mientras se montaba en el asiento del copiloto.-Oh dios amo tu coche en serio

-¿Te gustan los coches en general o solo el mío?

-Bueno…-no sabía que responder, Gale había odiado siempre el aspecto "marimacho" (según él) de la vida de Katniss. Odiaba que amara los coches e incluso supiera unos conocimientos mayores que él de mecánica, odiaba que viera el baloncesto como una verdadera seguidora o que no la importara tomarse unas cervezas y llevar un pantalón de chándal mientras veía los partidos con sus amigos….Muchas veces se quejó y Kat observó muy acertadamente que su nueva novia era una ultrafemenina niña pija….No quería que volviera a pasarle aquello, no quería que la hicieran daño y la dejaran por ser como era, pero por otro lado Peeta no era su novio de verdad. Miró una vez más al chico que la miraba expectante con una sonrisa genuina y se decidió-En verdad sí, los amo.

-Eso es guay, mis anteriores novias solo amaban de mi coche que costara mas de cien mil y que combinara con su vestido-Ella puso los ojos en blanco y una mueca de asco

-Vaya mal gusto tienes para las mujeres….Aunque bueno, mi anterior novio odiaba que le ayudara con el coche si se le paraba o que comentara cualquier cosa relativa a caballos, marchas, frenos, modelos, competiciones…. Cito textualmente "eso no son cosas de mujeres Catnip" llegó incluso a sugerirme que cambiara mis aficiones por otras más… femeninas- Él abrió la boca sin poder creerlo ¡Qué capullo más imbécil! Tenía a una chica dulce, guapa y perfecta a su lado a la que encima le gustaban cosas similares a las suyas y con quién se podía hablar sin que comentara algo del nuevo bolso de moda o la tienda mas Chic y el muy idiota la despreciaba.

-¡Que imbécil! Desde luego tú también tienes mal gusto para los tíos.

-Bueno sí…supongo, aunque un poco de razón si tenía-dijo más para si misma, pero Peeta la oyó

-¿Qué acabas de decir Kat?

-Bueno… ya sabes no soy muy femenina eso no es algo que os guste a los hombres

- ¡Kat por dios! Eres dulce y buena, eres un verdadero encanto, amable, preparada inteligente, preciosa y encima tienes buen gusto para los coches ¿qué tiene eso de malo? Sinceramente no sé qué tío prefiere a una obsesa de las compras antes que una que sepa de coches-A Katniss se le paró el corazón, la había llamado preciosa….

-Yo…. Gracias peeta eres muy amable- y así sonriendo continuaron hablando hasta que llegaron a la pequeña casita de Fire Street

-Bueno…aquí vivo yo

-¿No me vas a decir el piso?

-No, temo que te cueles por la noche para vengarte por lo de la coca cola

-Era mi coca cola Kat- dijo él poniendo un puchero- me vengaré algún día.

-Sip, y por ello no te facilitaré mi dirección para que lo hagas.-Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, aquel era el momento para un beso, la electricidad estaba en el aire se podían notar las chispas…Y Peeta la besó.

Aquel beso fue aún mejor que el primero, sus labios se amoldaron como habían hecho aquella mañana pero con una desesperación aún mayor, la de aquel, que después de probar el cielo no podía ya alejarse de él. Katniss puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y el la acarició la mejilla. Finalmente se separaron de nuevo jadeando y se miraron a los ojos profundamente.

-Peeta yo…

-Lo sé, no había periodistas pero nunca se sabe, mejor asegurarnos- Dijo él apartándose mientras ella notaba como algo se rompía en su interior.

-Ah sí…claro. Adiós Peeta

-Adios Katniss- y se bajó del coche conteniendo las lágrimas sin mirar atrás.

-¿Peeta? Hola soy Finnick- Peeta suspiró pesadamente no quería hablar con nadie ahora mismo, pero Finnick era un gran tío y últimamente se habían hecho bastante amigos

-Ah si hola Finn ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, gracias, oye espero no molestarte pero quería saber si sabías algo de lo del proyecto en el que dijiste que me podías meter….- Peeta se pasó la mano por el pelo, había olvidado comentárselo a su padre por completo con todo el lío que estaba viviendo, pero notaba la angustia en la voz de Finnick ¿a qué se debería? Era el actor del momento trabajo seguro que no le faltaba…

-Yo…sí, es una serie, "En llamas" ¿te acuerdas verdad?

-Sí, por supuesto siglo XIX , y todo ese rollo ¿no? Amor traiciones…

-Ajá, es una gran serie, mi padre y los guionistas creen que puede tener una gran acogida. Los castings empiezan mañana si no me equivoco, aunque tío si vas tu casting va a ser una mera formalidad, te aseguró que conseguirás el papel, eres Odair- el otro rió no muy animado detrás del teléfono

-Gracias Peeta eres un buen amigo- Aquello le tocó la fibra sensible. No tenía muchos amigos, por extraño que pareciera solo uno en verdad, Haymitch Abernathy, y cuando echó todo por la borda después de lo de Cressida ni ese le quedó, así que desde entonces se había movido en un mundo de buitres desesperados por su dinero y poder. Odair también estaba interesado en el poder de Peeta, pero sabía que no necesitaba de su ayuda para conseguir el papel, y que aunque no se lo dieran no dejaría de llamarle de vez en cuando e invitarle a alguna fiesta. Finnick era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía desde hacía un tiempo en que no le importó, pero ahora que veía como era tener una chica como Kat al lado en lugar de alguien como Glimmer (incluso aunque todo fuera mentira) quería ver también como era tener un amigo de verdad de nuevo

-No hay de qué ….Oye, no te escuchó muy feliz ¿estás bien?

-Sí bueno…los problemas personales que ya te conté que tenía y eso…-se le notaba bastante deprimido a decir verdad.

-Hum…comprendo…-y entonces se le ocurrió, era una gran idea y seguro que a Cato no le importaría- Oye Finnick , esta tarde hemos quedado unos amigos y yo para ver el partido

¿te apuntas?

-¿En serio?

-Sí claro, así sales y te despejas

-Oh vaya, gracias Peeta la verdad es que me vendrá bien despejarme

-Entonces está hecho quedamos a las 8 en mi casa.

-¿A dónde dices que vamos Jo?

-A casa de … un amigo.- dijo ella mientras se hacía una coleta alta y se ponía los vaqueros que le hacían mejor culo según Annie y una camiseta negra holgada

-A ver un partido, repíteme por qué tengo que ir si odio completamente los deportes-se volvió a quejar la pequeña chica

-Porque me quieres

-¿y?

-Te gustará, nos lo vamos a pasar bien, ya verás, es un tío un poco capullo pero muy majo y va a llevar a dos amigos, seguro que alguno está bien – "como estén como él Annie se va a poner las botas" pensó para ella

-Hum…no se los tíos no hacen mucho caso a nada cuando están con los partidos

-Anda Annie por dios, date prisa, si al final vas a aceptar no tienes plan y se que lo estás deseando.

-Está bien, me cambio y vamos- dijo la chica animada, notaba que su amiga no le decía todo sobre ese chico, y quería conocerle en persona, el chico que había hecho que Johanna Mason la obligara a acompañarla…debía de ser imponente… sonrió para si misma, aquella iba a ser una tarde muy divertida-¿no se lo vas a decir a Kat?

-Cuando llegó se tumbó en el sillón y no se ha levantado desde entonces, dice que no se encuentra bien, pero que vayamos nosotras, probablemente solo sea un constipado, la he ofrecido quedarme pero ya la conoces- si, ella era muy tozuda no era raro que no aceptase, pero Annie lo era más y Kat iria si o si, necesitaba una compinche.

-Déjamelo a mí…KAAAAAAT

Media hora, ocho cambios de vestuario de Annie y 20 amenazas después las 3 chicas salían hacía casa de Cato para pasar una tarde que nunca olvidarían.

Hola ¡!

Gracias a todas por leer, mañana tengo una excursión, así que he aprovechado el tiempo para actualizar, en el próximo capítulo ya vienen cambios más grandes

Gracias especialmente a

Gpe 77, gracias por seguir leyendo, sí, Cinna va a volver pero más adelante, y quizás con alguna sorpresa de por medio. Peeta este capitulo ya actua un poco mejor y Haym viene en el siguiente también lo más probable.

Puma Mellark Ya por fin me dio tiempo a actualizar! A ver si puedo actualizar otra vez en el finde, espero que te guste el capitulo gracias por leer

Lolaag194 Gracias! Espero que pueda actualizar un poquito mas a menudo cuando acaben los exámenes y todo este rollo muchas gracias por leer

Y gracias a todas en general, saludos!


	15. Chapter 15

-Repítelo otra vez por favor-dijo un anonadado Marvel

-Eh…..¿hola me llamo Finnick Odair gracias por invitarme por décima vez?-Cato y Marvel seguían asombrados sin poder creer lo que veían.

-Sí vale, repítelo otra vez por favor-repitió de nuevo Marvel sin creerlo mientras Cato recuperaba la compostura a medias

-Ya basta Marvel, no seas pesado. Hola Finnick soy Cato y el es Marvel, encantado de conocerte- el cobrizo suspiró aliviado creía que ninguno iba a salir del shock en que habían entrado cuando le vieron

-Lo mismo digo, gracias por invitarme de nuevo

-No hay de qué los amigos de Peeta son mis amigos- dijo como si llevaran años conociéndose, y a Peeta aquello le gustó, le gustó pertenecer a un grupo ser parte de algo, que contaran con él para algo más que el dinero y la fama.-bueno, pasad tíos no os quedéis ahí que para pasmarotes ya tenemos a este-dijo señalando con una media sonrisa a Marvel mientras los otros se reían.

-Espero que no os importe que haya invitado a unas amigas, bueno en verdad solo una de ellas es mi amiga, a las demás no las conozco y ni siquiera sé el nombre de mi amiga pero… ¿qué le voy a hacer? Soy así-

-Por mi genial, no conozco a mucha gente en la ciudad-dijo Finnick. Era verdad, había vivido en el distrito 4 toda su vida, había soñado con ser un atleta, un nadador profesional… pero su madre había decidido por él….Y desde entonces era el chico del momento, conocía a gente, salía a los sitios de moda, veía a famosos por los que todos morirían a diario y sin embargo….no tenía mucha amistad con ellos. Desde luego no eran todos malos, ni de lejos, había un gran puñado de tíos y tías majas como Clove Fuhrman o Brutus, pero cuando tuvo que trasladarse definitivamente al Capitolio perdiendo la producción en la que iba a participar junto con ellos supuso un distanciamiento en su amistad.

-Bueno pues date por conocido por estos dos-le animó Cato señalándose a Marvel y a él.

-Gracias-respondió el joven sonriendo.- y gracias a ti también por invitarme Peeta- el negó con la cabeza sonriendo

-No tienes que darlas, yo también he sido un invitado de última hora por mi….egocentrismo

-Vaya vaya Peeta parece que Katniss si te está cambiando, no te imaginaba diciendo eso.

-Pues ya ves…-sonrió como un tonto al pensar en ella, ¿qué estaría haciendo? Quería verla…aquella tarde lo había pasado tan bien, y sus labios eran tan dulces…. Si no lo evitaba pronto se convertirían en su droga favorita.

-¡Un momento! ¡Parad todos! ¡Tú eres Finnick Odair!-gritó de repente Marvel interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Peeta y la conversación de los otros. Todos le miraron debatidos entre la burla y la incredulidad, al final el actor suspiró y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa

-Exacto, encantado- el chico rechazó su mano y le dio un abrazo de oso sorprendiéndole

-¡Joder tío no podía creerlo! ¡Me encanta la peli de los mutos esa última que hiciste! Sobre todo la parte del maestro ninja

-Ehh…. No había ninguna parte con un maestro ninja

-que sí hombre- y así comenzaron un debate sin fin, Cato y Finnick defendían que Marvel se equivocaba de película y Marvel, con la inesperada ayuda de Peeta, lo refutaban

-Que sí hombre, que sale el tío super pequeño y parece que le van a dar un paliza pero hace todos esos movimientos raros

-Estuve rodando la película te digo que eso no pasó

-Que sí-media hora después decidieron quedar para ver la escena otro día justo entonces sonó el timbre

-Deben ser ellas- dijo Cato que se notaba visiblemente emocionado como todos vieron

3 interminables minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a tres chicas. Una pequeña de pelo castaño claro, brillantes ojos verdes y vestida como si fuera a un desfile de moda; otra morena y alta con una mirada fiera y finalmente la más bella de todas para Peeta, una guapísima chica con unos pantalones vaqueros una camiseta de manga francesa azul y el pelo recogido en una sencilla trenza.

-¿Katniss?-exclamaron Cato y Peeta sorprendidos mientras Marvel la saludaba con alegría  
-¿Peeta?¿Cato?¿Marvel?-la chica no daba crédito ¿Qué hacían allí los chicos?

-¿FINNICK?- El grito emocionado de Annie la sacó de sus pensamientos para ver que un poco más allá, como si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente surrealista se encontraba Finnick Odair, el actor de moda. Aquello era un sueño, definitivamente, se había quedado dormida y había soñado con que Annie y Johanna la hacían ir a casa del famoso chico del que Jo hablaba, sí, aquello era mucho más realista

-¿Me puede explicar alguien de qué os conocéis y qué narices está pasando?-preguntó Johanna malhumorada.

-¡Oh claro dulce flor!

-¿¡Dulce flor!? –el grito fue generalizado y no tardaron las carcajadas

-Basta ya-grito la chica mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo- Katniss habla ya.

-Vale vale, no te pongas así. –Conocía a su amiga y sabía cuando algo la sacaba de sus casillas y aquella situación realmente parecía estar consiguiéndolo.- Estos son Cato, Marvel y Peeta, mis compañeros de trabajo

-ejem ejem- se escucho a Peeta reclamar su atención con una tosecilla y un guiño descarado

-Vale, y Peeta es mi novio, y antes de que te enfades, es muy reciente, de hoy mismo así que no te lo tomes como nada personal ¿ok? Luego él- y señalo a Finnick que al igual que Annie se sentía fuera de lugar por no tomar parte de la historia.- es Finnick Odair por si no lo sabía

-Oh lo sabía, creeme que lo sabía si vives en casa es difícil no enterarse-dijo Johanna mirando a Annie con mal humor que se sonrojó violentamente

-Bueno pues eso…trabajamos juntos y somos amigos y él mi novio. ¿De qué les conoces?

-Cato es….- ambos se miraron indecisos ¿qué eran?

-No te reprimas dulce flor puedes decir el amor de tu vida- le sugirió el pícaramente mientras los demás volvían a reir a carcajadas

-¡ya vale! Cato es un imbécil que me robó el móvil y me invitó a una cena como recompensa y bueno me apetecía ver el partido y me invitó eso es todo

-Yo no te robé el móvil, se te cayó

-Nimiedades –ambos se miraron desafiantes y Katniss pensó que debía haberse dado cuenta que Cato era la versión masculina de Johanna con esa pizca de gracia que ella evitaba

-Bueno….entonces todo aclarado ¿no?-dijo Annie mirándoles con una sonrisa encantadora- soy Annie, por cierto, digo es que como todos os conoceis ya os sabéis los nombres y bueno Finnick tú….eres Finnick así que aquí la única desconocida soy yo-dijo poniendo una puchero adorable mientras miraba a este último

-Oh no creas, Marvel ha tardado media hora en reconocerme así que creo que aquí estoy tan perdido como tú-dijo el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirándola. Era muy guapa ….

-Entonces, ¿te parece si hacemos algo rico de comer para ver el partido mientras estos se aclaran sobre sus líos?

-Encantado señorita-dijo él acortando los pasos que les separaban y tendiéndole el brazo como una invitación. Ella por supuesto lo acepto como si fuera algo que hacía a diario ante la atónita mirada ¿en serio aquella era Annie?¿Annie la loca que chillaba una media de 100 veces al día por Finnick Odair estaba tomando su brazo alegre y tranquilamente como si no fuera nada nuevo? No era posible.

-Esto… ¿Cato verdad?-preguntó Annie mirando al otro chico

-Sí, dime

-¿La cocina?

-Ah sí perdona, es la segunda puerta a la derecha- y ambos se fueron cogidos del brazo como si fueran a la ópera en lugar de a la cocina.

Tras su marcha reinó el más absoluto silencio en la habitación

-Vaya…eso ha sido…..raro-dijo Katniss rompiendo la tensión existente mientras Johanna seguía taladrando a Cato con la mirada.

-Sí un tanto…- Peeta la miró con una sonrisa tímida- ¿te parece si vamos poniendo la tele para ver el partido?-la preguntó mientras señalaba a sus amigos con la cabeza

-Claro-asintió ella no muy emocionada. No quería pasar tiempo con Peeta era maravilloso pero no era su novio de verdad….solo debía ser público y punto no quería que el se viera obligado a fingir también en privado

-Pues vamos- Peeta la guió hasta el salón en el más absoluto silencio mientras empezaban a oir los gritos de la morena desde el vestíbulo-Vaya….tienes unas amigas…hum…curiosas-sonrió mientras la miraba

-Sí bueno… son particulares

-¿Johanna y Cato están saliendo?

-No que yo sepa, ella tiene novio.

-Ah…. No sé él parece bastante interesado

-Eso parece pero puede ser pura apariencia ya sabes no todo es como parece

-Sí pero lo que parece suele ser por algo, todo lleva su pequeña dosis de verdad-

-No creo que él esté realmente interesado probablemente ella lo está pero él no y eso la hace daño y por eso se pone de ese mal humor- Peeta notó que de repente ya no estaban hablando de Cato y Johanna

-¿Estás bien Kat?- ella le miró y forzó una sonrisa

-Claro Peeta

- Oye, habíamos dicho que si queríamos que esto funcionara teníamos que ser amigos ¿recuerdas?

-Sí…-dijo ella sin seguirle

-Pues entonces deja de comportarte así y de poner cara de espanto

-¡eh! Yo no pongo cara de espanto-replicó indignada soltando la primera sonrisa genuina de la tarde

-No, solo pones la cara que pongo yo cuando me toca ver a mi padre-bromeó él.

-A mi me gusta ver a mi padre

-Bueno pues entonces….algo que no te guste- dijo evaluándola con la mirada.-hum….¿los aviones?

-Amo viajar y volar

-¿Las alturas?  
-Eh Peet… amo volar de nuevo jajaja

-Vale, no he estado muy acertado. Veamos….¿los espacios cerrados?  
-No soy claustrofóbica

-¿Los gatos?-ella arrugó la nariz-¡los gatos entonces! No puedo creerlo te desagradan los gatos, con lo monos que son

-Uno no me desagradan los gatos, solo el de mi hermana, me ha recordado a él y dos, ¿tú diciendo la palabra mono? No va con tu imagen de malote

- ¿tienes un gato? Ya lo ves, ponme un lindo gatito y desmoronas mi imagen-dijo pasándose la mano por la cara y haciendo un gesto sufrimiento

-Yo no. Mi hermana, lo salvó de morir ahogado en una tormenta según ella, lo recogió de la calle con esa excusa según yo

-Pero si es de tu hermana es tuyo.

-No, a mi siempre me ha odiado

-¿en serio? ¿cómo un dulce gatito puede odiarte?-dijo poniendo un pucherito

-Puede que ayudara que le intentara diseccionar para mi proyecto de ciencias-A peeta se le desencajó la mandíbula y Kat soltó una carcajada-deberías haber visto la cara que has puesto

-¡Por dios dime que no es verdad!

-Pues claro que no, el gato me odia y yo le odio es mutuo. Fue odio a primera vista, justo como lo nuestro- dijo ella sonriendo

-Con la diferencia preciosa de que lo mío fue estupidez a primera vista y lo tuyo defensa personal, no odio- a Katniss casi se le paró el corazón ….preciosa…..

-Lo que sea-dijo nerviosa mientras encendía la tele- ¿en qué canal es el partido?

-La 8- la miró mientras jugueteaba con el mando y entonces sin pensarlo y solo siendo consciente de lo mucho que le divertía Katniss dijo-Kat

-¿sí?-respondió ella ausente

-Estás muy guapa, te sienta bien el azul- y el corazón de la chica dejó de latir

-WAO ¿Qué quieres hacer qué?

-Sushi

-Vamos a ver un partido ¿Eres consciente de ello verdad?

-Claro

-En un partido se bebe cerveza y se toman patatas fritas-dijo Finnick intentando recordar si aquello era cierto pues hacía años que no veía uno.

-¿seguro?

-No la verdad-reconoció con una sonrisa-hace años que no veo uno, ya sabes…estrenos y eso

-Bueno pues yo no he visto uno en mi vida-dijo ella sonriendo mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta alta

-¿¡en serio!?

-por supuesto yo no miento, y menos a ti el famoso Finnick Odair dijo con sorna

-Eso no puede ser. No puede pasar un día más sin que veas uno.

-Bueno, hoy lo vamos a ver ¿no?

-Sí pero yo me refiero a verlo bien ¿nunca has ido al estadio a verlo?-ella negó con una sonrisa-entonces está decidido la semana que viene iremos a ver el partido del Distrito 4 contra el Capitolio-dijo muy seguro mientras Annie abría mucho los ojos

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, ni se te ocurra negarte, no te dejaré. Tengo un amigo en el equipo del Distrito 4, nos conseguirá entradas, no puedes rechazarlo-dijo intentando parecer seguro mientras se moría de los nervios porque ella aceptara

-Bueno en ese caso… supongo que tendré que soportar un aburrido partido-Annie no podía sonreir más, creía que se le iban a romper las mejillas de tanto sonreír, de hecho.

-Entonces es una cita-Finnick no podía creer que realmente fuera a pasar y los perfectos hoyuelos que se formaban en las mejillas de Annie indicaban que realmente iba a hacerlo

-Es una cita

-Perfecto y ahora….- y miró el desastre de ingredientes que había sacado Annie- vamos a intentar descubrir que se como en un partido- dijo mientras le pasaba el delantal por la cabeza a Annie y sus miradas se juntaban. Verde con aguamarina…. Ella era tan perfecta…tan real …

Se acercó lentamente a Annie mientras ella le devolvía la mirada acelerando su pulso y su respiración

-¡HOLA CHICOS!-la voz de Marvel les hizo maldecir a ambos

-Marv eh, que tal

-Fenomenal, ¿están ya esas pizzas?

-Sí esto verás….

-Creo que no has acertado, no eran patatas fritas- le susurró Annie nerviosa por la situación que acababa de vivir

-Tú tampoco reina del sushi así que no critiques-respondió el también bajito con una sonrisa

-¿Chicos? ¿Debería llamar a la pizzería?  
-Eso sería genial –respondieron a la vez.

Hola a todas! No tengo nada de tiempo así que lo siento pero no puedo entretenerme mucho agradeceros a todas las que me habéis dejado un comentario, en cuanto acabe mis exámenes publicaré y ya os agradezco por separado, y a todas las que leeis

Saludos!


End file.
